Technical Difficulties
by ThievesShadow
Summary: Sometimes work can be stressful other times it may kill you. And ordinary day at work for the CEO of KaibaCorp. changes to a living hell when the LockdownSystem is activated. Someone is after Seto, letting nothing standing in the way. SetoJou.
1. Posession

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Thieves Shadow

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)_

* * *

The call had come around the middle of the night, or at least that's what Yuugi thought. A quick glance at the clock as he dressed proved him wrong. 3:56 a.m. It was almost impossible to tell that time because the sun was being hidden by the blackened clouds. It had been raining nonstop for the past few days leading up to today, it seemed as though they were in the 'eye of the storm'. It had been Mokuba on the phone, he was almost impossible to decipher due to the fact he seemed to be crying and panic-y. All Yuugi was able to make out was something about Kaiba and his company, Kaiba Corp, after that the two had been disconnected.

Yuugi finished dressing, he reached for the puzzle when the spirit appeared beside it. They exchanged glances.

"What's the problem Yuugi?"

"It's Kaiba, Mokuba called before and it sounded like something's wrong. He wanted me to stop over." Yuugi strode to the window, the spirit joining him. "I already called Jonouchi, he said he's coming. But Honda wouldn't pick up ... still sleeping I guess and Anzu I know was staying at her friends for a few days."

The two of them gazed out the window. The lightning erupted in the sky, filling it instantly. It was blinding, so unusual. Just seconds after the thunder exploded loudly causing Yuugi's room to shake a bit. Yuugi frowned as he gazed over towards Kaiba Corp. The rain impairing his view a bit, he only saw the blurred image of the building.

Yuugi turned only to see that the spirit had returned to the puzzle, he lifted the item and slipped it around his neck. Yuugi tip-toed to the door and opened it as slowly and quietly as he could. It creaked and he froze gazing towards his grandpa's room. He watched his grandpa shift in his sleep, he mumbled something about toast.

Yuugi smiled slightly and slipped through the partially opened door, he crept down the stairs and into the game shop. :-: Man, at night things are a hell of a lot creepier. :-: Though not technically night, it was dark enough to be considered. Yuugi was barely able to his hand in front of his face, if not for the lightning every few seconds or so, he was sure he would have fallen down the stairs.

Yuugi grabbed an umbrella from the rack beside the door and peered into the eerie darkness, he waited for Jonouchi to appear.

After a bit of waiting Yuugi saw a dark figure heading towards Kame, he figured it was Jonouchi. Yuugi opened the door and slid out, opening the umbrella. "Hey Jonouchi. Thanks for coming."

Jonouchi looked to Yuugi through his soaked hair :-: Wish I brought an umbrella :-: "Yeah yeah ... I'm not doing this for Kaiba, Yug' ... I'm only doing it for you. Cuz I don't care what happens to that jerk." Jou knew that wasn't true. He _did_ care what happened to Kaiba, in fact he _really_ cared for Kaiba. Though all those rejects and constant put downs didn't help one bit, Jou knew that the brunette had some feelings for him. Jou being his little Inu and all...

"Mokuba just said something was wrong and to head to Kaiba Corp., we got cut off before he could tell me any more. Something must be seriously wrong because---" Yuugi began.

"Cuz that jerk only bothers with us when he wants something. He never gives us the time of day. He coulda got one of his stupid employees ta help I'm sure ... but he wants ta go and bother us." Jonouchi interrupted, folding his arms. Jonouchi had a habit of acting like a jerk about Kaiba to hide his feelings. It wasn't intentional but sometimes Kaiba just drove him over the edge ... Jou really wanted to tell Yuugi about how he felt, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Jonouchi! This could be really serious and Mokuba is the one that called, not Kaiba himself. Mokuba is probably worried about his brother."

The two of them headed down the street towards Kaiba Corp.

"Yeah because rich boy doesn't wanna pick up the phone and _ask_ for help himself. He has everyone else do it for him. Stupid lousy Kaiba ... I outta deck him ... " Jounouchi mumbled but soon trailed off.

Yuugi sighed, he was well aware that Jonouchi had some sort of feelings for Kaiba. It wasn't that hard to tell. : Opposites attract anyhow. : Yuugi just wondered if Jonouchi was ever going to admit to it.

The two of them hadn't noticed how eerily quiet and desolate the streets were. The street lights weren't on and they hadn't seen one car or other person. The only thing they heard was the violent pounding of the rain drops on the pavement, each seemed to echo in their ears. The wind picked up and howled loudly, pushing them along as if it wanted them to reach Kaiba Corp. faster.

Upon reaching the gates the two of them noticed they were standing open, usually Kaiba has them electronically locked. :-:Weird. :-: Yuugi shrugged and stepped through. :-: Maybe Mokuba opened them, I mean he knew we were coming. :-:

Jonouchi followed and together they glanced up at what seemed like and endlessly climbing building. They walked up the driveway and looked to the parking lot, it seemed as though all the parking spaces were filled.

"What'd I tell ya Yug', that jerk just got his little brother to call for no reason. Looks like everybody is here! Why'd he need us?" Jonouchi growled. : If none of his employees could help, maybe something is seriously wrong ... Or maybe not. :

"Well Jonouchi, we don't exactly know what happened so stop jumping to conclusions on Kaiba'a incentive to inviting us here." Yuugi turned away from Jonouchi only to see Mokuba running down the driveway.

The smaller Kaiba was so relieved when he saw Jonouchi and Yuugi come through the gates, he rushed down towards them, pushing his wet ebony hair from his eyes. :-: Just hold on Big Brother. :-: Mokuba skidded to a stop in front of them, his wiped his face trying to hide evidence that he had been crying. "I've been waiting for you guys, come on!"

Yuugi looked to Jonouchi, "Why is Mokuba soaking wet ... wasn't he inside?"

Jonouchi shrugged. The two of them followed the ebony haired boy to the Kaiba Corp. doors.

"We just gotta get inside." Mokuba said sniffling and pointing to the doors which were covered with a large metal shutter.

Jonouchi and Yuugi exchanged confused glances. "Whatdya mean _find_ a way inside? What happened?" Jonouchi said knocking on the shutter.

"Well for the most part Kaiba Corp. is locked up ... something went wrong and the entire place went into lockdown. Shutters cover all the windows and doors. We just gotta get inside though, Seto's inside!" Mokuba clenched his fists tightly and shut his eyes.

**: Flashback Mokuba POV :**

The alarms blared inside the company sending a vibration throughout the compound. Everyone knew what this meant. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. The lockdown system was activated ... but how?

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled running down the hall, "Mokuba we've got to get out! Something's wrong with the computer!"

I stepped from my room only to be grabbed my Seto, he held me securely under his arm. I glanced up at him. "What's going on Seto?"

Seto frowned and looked down the stairs to see the shutters coming down, "Shit." I heard him whisper under his breath. He grabbed onto the railing on the balcony and jumped over it.

The employees rushing down the stairs in a huddle screaming mass.

Seto landed in a crouch and took off for the door. He and I both knew we wouldn't make it so he threw me forward. I hit the ground hard, landing on my shoulder, but I had managed to roll under the shutter and make it outside. The ground beside me shook as the shutter slammed down.

I heard screams on the other side of the door and I heard my brother yelling something to the others.

"Seto!" I pounded on the shutter. After a few minutes everything went quiet. :-: That shouldn't be ... what happened. Seto. :-:I felt tears form at the ends of my eyes, I couldn't hold back anymore. As soon as I heard my brother's muffles pained voice I burst into tears. I heard a few others but I didn't care. :-: Something happened to Seto and I had to help him. Find out what. But how? Yuugi! He could help. :-: I took out my cell and dialed Yuugi's number.

**: FlashBack End Normal POV :**

Mokuba pulled the card shaped locket from around his neck, "We might be able to get the shutter open just enough for us to squeeze through." The smaller Kaiba walked up to the covered doors, he looked to a panel beside them and inserted his locket.

"Voice recognition needed ... "

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Retinal scan activating ... " The panel seemed to glow as it scanned Mokuba's eye thoroughly. "Confirmed. Welcome Mokuba Kaiba." The shutter jerked up about an inch but had a hard time rising after that.

With Jonouchi and Yugi's help, Mokuba was able to get the shutter a good foot and a half off the ground. "Now we just gotta slide under." The smaller boy laid down and disappeared into the darkened building.

Yuugi heard him yell and slam against the other side of the shutter, "Mokuba!" He and Jonouchi quickly slid under the shutter. "Mokuba what's wrong!" Immediately Yuugi turned to the small boy who had his head tucked against his chest.

"Holy shit!" Jonouchi said gazing into the room, "What the fuck happened here?" It took Jonouchi everything inside him to keep form passing out.

The main hall of Kaiba Corp. was filled with motionless bodies, the putrid smell of death lingering in the air. The once white tiles splattered with blood, the KC logo in the center impossible to make out. The receptionist desk was over turned and a low frequency gasping was echoing from the other side. A closer look at the bodies revealed a few, no dozens of fist shaped holes. Around the size of a smaller child. Each oozing with a blackened/grayish blood.

Yuugi turned hearing Jonouchi's reaction and felt his stomach twist as he took view of the horrible sight. Yuugi grit his teeth in an attempt to keep from throwing up and thankfully he succeeded.

"S-s-seto!" Mokuba called out as he slowly rose, the small boy was now trembling. His fist clenched tightly. " S-seto!"

"Don't worry Mokuba ... I-i'm sure your brother's just fine. He's a smart guys, he probably had some alternative escape route and..." Yuugi wasn't sure how to make light of the situation and he felt he wasn't doing a very good job trying to help Mokuba feel better.

"Ey Kaiba! Where are ya?" jonouchi yelled, his voice ringing in the silence of the company. He glanced to the knocked over desk. :-: If that's Kaiba behind there pulling some joke on us ... I'm gonna knock him into last year. :-:Jonouchi walked over to the desk and peered over it, it wasn't Kaiba; but his secretary, Alexis. They'd met on several occasions, mostly in school and the few times Jonouchi and his friends had come to Kaiba Corp.

Alexis was in horrible shape, her breathing was ragged and she was clutching her bleeding chest. Her eyes were up to the whites and she ... damn she just looked like shit. Jonouchi couldn't think of any other way to explain it.

"Alexis what the fuck happened here!" Jonouchi said, he placed his hand on Alexis shoulder, but instead of feeling the sturdy bone, his hand sunk into the bloody flesh. "Ahh gross!" Jonouchi jerked his hand back and looked at her. She seemed alive but just barely, Jonouchi wasn't sure how the hell she was hanging on but he knew she wouldn't stay around much longer. "Yuugi come here! Kaiba's secretary is over here and she's like ... half dead. I'm gonna go find Kaiba."

Before Yuugi could say anything Jonouchi was on his feet and running towards an opened door sprayed with blood, handprints lining the edges. Yuugi glanced back at Mokuba who was to his surprise not crying, "Come on Mokuba, while Jonouchi finds your brother, let's see if we can get Alexis some help."

Mokuba nodded and together they went to Alexis.

* * *

Jonouchi stood at the top of the stairs staring down. Bloody handprints lining the walls pointing out a struggle. Jonouchi stepped down each stair cautiously just waiting or more like wishing for Kaiba to jump out and yell surprise. Put an end to this nightmare ... because if he didn't ... this was real. Jonouchi wanted it to end, be a big joke ... sure it may not have been the funniest joke, major understatement, but at least it'd be over.

Something skittered past the door at the bottom; it disappeared onto the other side. Jonouchi ignored it thinking it was just some stupid spider or whatever, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open just enough for him to slip through. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Kaiba lying in the middle of the room covered in blood. His once white trench coat was now a crimson red, his hair was a stained with blood and his face was ... :-: No! Kaiba. :-:Jonouchi rushed over and fell to his knees beside the brunette, he instinctively felt for a pulse, and thank the Gods he heard one. Though it was weak and faint he heard one.

Kaiba groaned weakly and opened his eyes, those once lively electric blue were now a dulling gray, almost translucent color. "Jou." He managed to sputter, blood seeping from the side of his mouth.

"Kaiba don't say anything, conserve what's left of your energy." Jonouchi lifted Kaiba into his arms and pulled him close, seeing Kaiba this weak was just unreal, unnatural ... like it should never be.

Kaiba coughed harshly his entire body trembled as he attempted to push away from Jonouchi. Jonouchi slowly laid Kaiba to the ground. Kaiba continued to tremble; he was digging his nails into one of the gaping holes in his chest as if he was trying to tear it open more.

"Kaiba stop it!" Jonouchi said, his voice cracking like some pubescent school boy as he grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled it away, though he only helped Kaiba dig out a large chunk of flesh. "Shit ... I'm so sorry Kaiba."

A metal insect about the size of a fist emerged from the flesh. It looked at Kaiba and Jonouchi through its reddened eyes and skittered back towards the brunette. Jonouchi slammed his fist into the mechanical bug, "Man, I can't stand bugs ... make me think of Insector."

Footsteps echoed loudly in the large room, and Jonouchi froze as he heard them getting louder and louder. He could feel the almost non-existant shockwaves the steps were emitting, but he could feel them. A chuckle came from beside him, right near his ear; but there was no breathe.

"Mine…" The feminine voice said placing a cold hand upon Jou's shoulder, and at that moment his blood ran cold.


	2. Virus

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_eing with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)_

* * *

Footsteps echoed loudly in the large room, and Jonouchi froze as he heard them getting louder and louder. He could feel the almost non-existent shockwaves the steps were emitting, but he _could_ feel them. A chuckle came from beside him, right near his ear; but there was no breathe.

"Mine…" The feminine voice said placing a cold hand upon Jou's shoulder, and at that moment his blood ran cold.

Jonouchi's body tensed and for a second he thought he was actually paralyzed. Fear froze him in place as a figure walked around and knelt beside Kaiba and in front of him. A woman, no wait, that wasn't a women. It was a robot, holographic images flashing around the metallic body trying to give the machine the appearance of a person.

The robot leaned closer to Jonouchi, the deep abyss' that were her eyes glaring at him intently, as if she could see each and every internal movement of his. The machine thrust its hand hard into Jonouchi's chest, sending the blond flying across the room.

Jonouchi crashed to a stop as he hit into a large computer console, he clutched his chest and breathed quickly trying to regain his equilibrium. :-: That just came outta no where. Note to self, Wacky bitch is strong as hell. :-:

The robot maneuvered its sleek body over Kaiba's and pressed down hard until her face was inches from his.

Kaiba was already having a hard time breathing and now having this thing nearly crushing his chest was making it harder, he felt lightheaded and knew he was on the road to passing out.

"Look at me Seto." She entwined her fingers in his hair and lifted his face closer to hers, "I said **_look_** at me Seto Kaiba." she said hissing.

The machine pulled on Kaiba's hair, forcing him to look up to her. Now if only his eyes were open she said to herself. She ran her finger along his neck and smiled to herself. "I love you Seto, and it's about time you find out how much." She pulled the brunette into a kiss, though for a machine and a human to be partaking in it, looked just so wrong. The robot, as if she was able to feel the kiss, began moaning in pleasure.

Kaiba he let out a sharp cry, his chest now sinking against his ribs. The room began to fade and Kaiba shut his eyes.

The robot dropped the boy immediately and grinned triumphantly, "Kaiba my dear boy. It seems that I take your breath away." Chuckling lightly to herself she turned to Jonouchi. "Now to deal with Jonouchi ... you think you're Seto's knight in shining armor. Come to rescue him? Well he doesn't need you here interfering with **US**!" With that she stood and advanced on the blond.

:-: Gotta get up, not giving this bucket of bolts any more of an advantage then she already has. I have to get Kaiba away from this thing. :-: Jonouchi stood quickly and watched the computer approach, he was ready to take on the maniacal machine who had the hots for Kaiba which was just creepy.

The computer was now only a few steps from Jonouchi, she extended her arm to grab him. Jonouchi ducked aside and gave it everything he got; he punched the robot square in the chest. Robots and metal ... those two words must have slipped Jonouchi's mind because he went through with punching a robot, though after this incident he won't ever again.

"Fuck!" Jonouchi jerked his hand away, and proceeded with shaking it out. "Ow, ow, ooowww." :-: Note to self, Don't **EVER** do that again. :-:

The machine shrilled with laughter, never since her creation had she seen a human as stupid as the one trying to take away **_her _**Kaiba. :-: This imbecile makes even Seto's most incompetent workers look like a genius. :-:

"Aww, poor Jonouchi. Did you hurt your hand? Ha ha ha ha. Let's review, what did you learn? Ah yes, that's right. You can't hurt me. Now that we've that out of the way, let's move on, **_I am a very dangerous_**." As soon as the sound made its way to Jonouchi's ear, her hand had found its way around his neck, and tightly if I may add.

Gripping the blond tightly the robot slammed him back against one of the generators, at the touch the machine hissed, steam seeping from the openings to stabilize the pressure. Steam burst from the humming monstrosity against the side of Jonouchi's face, his skin turning a deep red and the flesh sizzle silently; being burned by the steam.

"You are fighting the pointless war Jonouchi. I am going to come out victor, so pack up and go home." The machine smiled.

Jonouchi struggled against her but did not prevail in shaking loose. Though he was able to bring his feet up, he pressed them to her chest and with mild effort shoved her away.

The computer regained its balance almost immediately after Jonouchi's little shove. She looked up to him and grinned. "So the knight decides to go out fighting, well isn't that just cute, to bad he failed in saving the king."

The computer bolted towards Jonouchi, she would be on him within only a few seconds. Jonouchi jumped aside just as her hand pierced the generator.

:-: If I was just a second slower, that would've been my chest. :-: Thinking about that made Jonouchi's chest ache in pain as if someone had actually hit him.

The generator rumbled loudly, steam shooting out wildly through every nook and cranny it was able to get through. The dials and needles on the generator now out of control. Steam began melting the pipes connecting to the generator, and as soon as they were soft enough, the pipes would burst open.

The rumbling became a lot worse, the metal creaking as it was forced to shift and bend, now each glass dial burst sending the shards flying out. The robot screamed in fury as the generator began to meld with her hand, she continued to pull; nowhere near ready to give in.

Time began to feel as though it had slowed down, each second now a minute. The run to Kaiba never felt so long, the blond turned to glance at the generator and saw that the piece of machinery had swelled quite a bit. : I may not be an expert on this ... but that things is defiantly gonna blow:

Jonouchi dove forward, landing just beside Kaiba. The blond throwing his body over the other as a sort of shield just as the generator erupted into flames. Exploding out into the room were glowing pieces of hot steel and translucent sparks.

The robot screamed in anger, the explosion nearly destroying her. Half her body now melting, the liquefied metal oozing down onto the floor. The machine turned to Jonouchi, her eyes now a glowing red, "You..." Her voice much deeper then it had been. She stood and walked to Jonouchi, though as soon as she stood the sprinklers fizzled on and water burst out, undertaking the task of killing the flames.

:-: In this condition I could be dealt with easily, I must make the repairs and formulate a plan to destroy that naive knight. :-:

Jonouchi watched as the computer vanished into one of the adjacent rooms, probably scared Jonouchi thought. : I showed her. : Though Jonouchi hadn't done anything, it made him feel good inside to think he had. "Freaky Robot: 0, Jonouchi: 1!" Jonouchi grinned; he turned to Kaiba ready to get one of his "You're an idiot." comments, but frowned as he failed to receive one. He knelt beside the older boy and brushed the now wet hair from his eyes.

The water put a damper on the flames quickly and efficiently, but after that one would think the system would shut off, its task being complete and all. Wrong. The water continued to fall, and at a rapid pace which seemed to pick up with each second.

"System malfunction." The pipes that were carting the water towards the sprinklers burst and released the contents onto their heads. The other piped began to follow the trend, assisting in doubling the amount of water in the room.

"Water levels rising, containment activating. B1 will now proceed to enter lockdown." Shutters began to drop to the floor closing off any hope of exiting the watery prison that would become theirs.

* * *

Things had not been going to well for Yuugi and Mokuba. After tending to Alexis for a while they had realized that somewhere in that time frame the shutter must have re-shut. Trying to contact the outside world proved useless, as every phone in Kaiba Corp. was dead.

"She won't last much longer without medical attention." Yuugi said standing and walks away from the sofa they had laid Alexia down on.

"We can try and get to the infirmary, there's gotta be at least one person who made it." Mokuba said, he glanced down the hall to see a blood covered set of gates, one hanging off the hinge. It creaked slightly before slamming to the floor with a loud thud that was amplified due to the acoustics in the main hall.

Mokuba and Yuugi both flinched and cautiously walked down the hall. Maneuvering in the hall was a task far from easy. Bodies, overturned chairs and scattered papers made for an obstacle course, each splattered with blood as if someone had just run through with a can of paint.

Yami's spirit appeared beside Yuugi as he followed Mokuba down the hall, a worried look on his face. Yuugi was growing pale, and feeling sick to top it off. He wanted to help out but wasn't sure he'd make it. :-: Let me take over Yuugi. :-:

The puzzle emitted a bright, almost blinding light, and in a flash the ancient Pharaoh's spirit dwell within the boy. "Are we almost there Mokuba?"

The small Kaiba nodded stopped before another blood painted, half broken set of gates. :-: Looks like the employees must have pushed their way trough these after lockdown started. :-: The ebony haired boy slipped through, thankfully he and Yuugi were small enough to fit.

As both slipped through, now each with a smudge of blood on their shirt, Mokuba pointed to a door. "I'm guessing they'd stay in their rooms. This one belongs to the best doctor here. Let's try him first."

Yami nodded, he felt hopeful but wouldn't bring himself to be relieved; as he knew they were both probably going to let down. :-: From the looks of things in this wing, the medical staff hadn't made it either ... Kaiba ... I hope Jonouchi found him. :-: Yami watched as Mokuba open the door.

Mokuba used the sleeve of his shirt to open the slimy knob, not wanting to get any more blood on himself; it was disgusting just having to look at it, he didn't need it on himself. The door opened and the small trace of light that was in the hall seeped into the room, illuminating it faintly. A horrible smell floated into both Mokuba and Yami's nostrils.

Mokuba coughed and held his hands over his face and mouth, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he inhaled. Mokuba shut his eyes remembering when he and his brother were at the orphanage. It had been one summer day, exploring the grounds Mokuba had come across a choice piece of road kill, the dry and pulpy remains of what may have been a squirrel. Time and the summer heat making the stench fouler than one could imagine. Mokuba recognized the same smell coming from the room, the sun-baked drying rot, like bile and sour milk.

Opening his eyes proved his theory to be right. A corpse was hunched over one of the stained gurneys. A syringe standing erect in the arm, and a gaping hole on what would be considered the man's throat.

Yami stepped in but quickly turned away. :-: What the fuck happened here. :-:Questions raced through his head. "Mokuba, let's try another room."

The door slammed from behind the two, the faint sound of the lock clicking into place. It echoed in their ears, being amplified as there was silence in the room. It was followed by a depp throated chuckle that seemed to fade as whoever/whatever it was moved away from the door.

The two exchanged glances and noticed that the floor began moving. No, the floor wasn't moving. There were hundreds, no millions of metallic insects on the floor, each hissing louder then the last.

The claws trying to dig into the tender flesh of Yami and Mokuba.


	3. Chaos

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_eing with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)_

* * *

"Water levels rising, containment activating. B1 will now proceed to enter lockdown." Shutters began to drop to the floor closing off any hope of exiting the watery prison that would become theirs.

Thankfully Jonouchi saw one of the shutters was having trouble as a box had floated and obstructed its path. Jonouchi gave Kaiba a sound slap across the face hoping it would wake him up, but did it do more than that.

Seto growled and sat up, punching Jonouchi in the stomach thinking that the robot was the one hitting him. The blond grunted and fell back into the water with a splash and Seto stared into the water, "Sorry about that Inu, but that was no way to wake your master." Seto said standing slowly, his legs shaking under him making it quite hard to remain standing for a lengthy period of time.

Jonouchi rubbed the side of his, "Shit Kaiba, that hurt." Jonouchi stood now entirely soaked from head to toe.

"Well it wasn't intended to tickle." Seto said as he walked towards the obstructed shutter.

Jonouchi grumbled and he followed Kaiba, "Just don't do it again."

"Can't make any promises Inu." Seto as he chuckled, though the laugh soon became a cough.

Jonouchi was there to catch Kaiba as he collapsed, "Calm down Kaiba, you're still weak. Lemme just help you."

Seto tryed to shove Jonouchi away but, he _was_ too weak. Seto sighed not wanting to accept help from the Inu but he had no other choices, he couldn't do much on his own.

Jonouchi pulled Kaiba close; he smiled inside feeling the warmth of Kaiba's body to his own. Jonouchi looked to Kaiba who didn't seem to feel the same way, for the brunette was death-glaring Jonouchi.

Jonouchi immediately looked away and together they both ducked underneath the shutter and into the adjacent room. Jonouchi turned and knocked the box out of the way allowing the shutter to fall and prevent any more water from entering the room.

Seto began to feel dizzy, the room spinning. He tightened his grip on the blond and pressed his head to Jonouchi's chest. His entire body began to tighten and his muscles convulse. He nudged his head into Jonouchi and whimpered.

Jonouchi pulled Kaiba over to a table and lie him atop it, he climbed up beside him and stare down at Kaiba, "Kaiba what's wrong?"

Seto open his eyes and grabbed onto the blond's shirt, he tugged him down atop him and held him close. Jonouchi's weight upon his body eased the muscles and they soon stopped convulsing, Seto sighed and opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized what he had done as his body was in panic, but he found that he wasn't really bothered as the blond lie on him.

Jonouchi didn't fight Kaiba when he had pulled him down, it actually felt nice. He did blush lightly, his cheeks turning a pinkish color. :-: Kaiba's sure gonna smack me as soon as he sees me like this ... better enjoy the moment. :-: But Kaiba didn't knock him off, Jonouchi looked down at Kaiba who was staring back up at him. : He does realize I'm ontop of him right:

Seto stare into Jonouchi big brown eyes, they were full of so much concern for him. It was easy to put Jou down, but as Seto lie there and stare into Jou's eyes, he began to feel another feeling. Not hate ... but a sort of love for the Inu. Jou had after all come to Kaiba Corp. freely and made an attempt to save him. In fact if not for Jou who knows what the computer would have done.

Jonouchi couldn't hold back any longer, his body was getting tense. :-: Why do I have to like him so much. :-:Jonouchi growled softly to himself, he shut his eyes and silently cursed himself, but was shocked to feel the soft touch of Kaiba's lips on his own. His eyes shot open and he looked down at Kaiba. :-: It ... this feels to good. :-:

Seto knew this is what the Inu wanted, and deep down inside himself; he wanted it as well. :-: I can always say that I'm tormenting him ... teasing him. :-: Seto said to himself already trying to think of an excuse as to why he was kissing Jou.

The two of them lay there, arms wrapped around one another. Each deep inside the kiss, moaning softly in satisfaction. Though a large explosion interrupted them. It came from the right, just above the floor they were on.

The ceiling rumbled and lights blew out, small pieces of ceiling began raining down on them and the two looked up, around. Both confused as anything.

* * *

The two exchanged glances and noticed that the floor began moving. No, the floor wasn't moving. There were hundreds, no millions of metallic insects on the floor, each hissing louder than the last.

The claws trying to dig into the tender flesh of Yami and Mokuba.

"What the hell are these things?" Yami said as he bend down tearing the creatures out from under his pant legs, and damn did they hurt. His leg was bleeding but not the dark redish color, a more silver-ish black color and it hurt like hell. But even as Yami had removed the vile creatures from his legs, more began advancing and scaling his body.

"I don't know!" Mokuba shouted back trying to overcome the annoying hissing of the damn things. He hadn't recognized these contraptions as anything Seto had ever made. :-: And if Seto did make 'em why the hell would he want them. :-:Mokuba fell onto his ass and pulled the pant legs up to get a clear view of the insects. He almost passed out at seeing what they were doing; the bastards were trying to burrow under his skin, get inside him. Mokuba kicked his legs trying to get them off, but they wouldn't budge, they remained attached to his flesh. In a panic Mokuba looked to Yami.

Yami was trying to stomp each and every one of the metallic monsters, but there were too many. Yami turned to Mokuba, "Hey Mokuba let's just get the--- what the fuck?" Yami felt his jaw drop as to the situation. He rushed to Mokuba's side and assisted in the removal of the insects; but he was unable to help.

The pain was extreme and Mokuba could feel his eyes tearing up. It was like millions of razor sharp blades, each cutting away at his skin, trying to get to his muscle and then make their way inside him; as to destroy him from the inside out. Mokuba's eyes clouded up and he began crying, still trying to get the creatures off him. He places his hands onto his legs and grabbed something wet; he squeezed it and found it to be mushy. :-: Yeah, got one. :-: Mokuba brought his hand closer to his face to see, and what he saw was not what he had expected. It wasn't one of the little robots; it was a large chunk of slimy skin, dripping with blood; the reddened mess glittering in his hands.

Yami smacked Mokuba's hands, knocking the hunk of skin to the floor. A bunch of the insects quickly assaulted the piece of meat and began tearing it apart. All of this was getting to Yami's head, he quickly scooped up Mokuba and looked up towards a row of hospital beds, he needed to help get the fuckers out of Mokuba, though unsure as to what they were capable of. :-: Who the hell cares! Look what they are doing now; it's defiantly going to get worse. :-:His mind was screaming to him.

A quick glance to the beds didn't show much promise. The first bed was stained with blood, it had seemed as though the sheet was dipped in blood, a large lump sat in the center, and to Yami's surprise there were not limbs coming from the mass. :-: What the-- :-:Yami looked past the bed to the next one and found them. :-: Oh, there they are ... :-: His mind said casually not registering the horror that this meant; it took a while to hit him hard enough to get it. :-: Wait! What the ... limbs should be ATTACHED to a body not, the body is .. and the limbs are there and ... :-: Yami felt light-headed and ran past the first two beds to the third.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Yami tightly, he was crying into the ancient Pharaoh's chest. :-: Seto where are you? I need you, what's going on. Seto please help me ... these things .. :-: He could no longer feel his legs, he moved his head from Yami's chest and looked to his legs. Each of which was covered in a dark colored liquid. :-: Not blood, that's red. :-: Mokuba sniffled and reached out as if to grab an insect that wasn't there, he jerked his arm back and wiped his eyes. When the tears were gone, the clear view showed his legs were covered in four or five large lumps, each vibrating ever so slightly.

Yami looked at the third bed. It was even worse then the decapitated person. A massive pile of rotting flesh sat on the bed, some spilling over the edges. The sheets were stained a nice shit colored brown and the smell ... Yami felt his knees shake. The skeleton laying half on and half off the bed, its organs and muscles exposed, some of the bones destroyed. And to make the situation worse the insects that were now inside Mokuba were crawling in the mound of flesh, hissing happily. He ran past the bed not wanting to let any more of the horror register in his mind. :-: Fuck, I can't let that happen to Mokuba, have to do something now. :-:

"THANK THE GODS!" Yami sputtered seeing the fifth bed, body and flesh free. Perfect, as it should be. Yami glanced over his shoulder to the insects, who were still at the first bed, some of them had stopped to devour and decimate the body; thinking that it was still alive. :-: Good they aren't too fast ... and distracted. :-: Yami shuddered as he set Mokuba down on the bed, he looked down to the boy.

Mokuba was clawing at the lumps shifting in his legs, he was still crying, tears streaming down his face. "Get out, get outta me!" Mokuba was shouting.

Yami wasn't sure what the hell to do. : How do I get them out? Damn it! Maybe we should destroy the others so no more of those things get in him and me for that matter. But how: "Mokuba do you know how to destroy these things?" He asked knowing very well that Mokuba may not answer even if he did know the answer; he was freaking out too much. And even if he managed to try and say something, Yami probably wouldn't be able to understand the poor boy.

Mokuba had heard Yami, and was having a hard time thinking of an answer as the only thing his brain was able to think about was getting the little fuckers out of him: Well Seto's other robot's were destroyed when the basement generator erupted ... maybe if there was an explosion. But here, how: Mokuba looked up at Yami and then made a quick glance around the room. "An explosion of some sort." He muttered squeezing one of his thighs trying to hold back the tears and ignore the pain.

Yami nodded at Mokuba's answer but saw that the boy was in extreme pain. Yami looked to the small nightstand beside the bed, he jerked open the draw and rummaged though it. Thankfully he found two large rubber bands used for when someone's blood is taken. He immediately turned back to Mokuba and tightened the bands around the boys thighs; hoping now that the insects wouldn't be able to cross the make-shift barricade. If he could at least halt their movement the damage wouldn't be as bad.

Mokuba looked up at Yami, "Thanks." At least the pain was subsiding, though Mokuba wasn't sure if that was due to the fact the insects were stopping of that he was loosing feeling in his legs. Wiping the tears from his face he looked to the counter were a centrifuge sat. :-: That could help. :-: "An explosion ..." Mokuba turned back to Yami, "I know how we can make one ... we're just gonna need a few chemicals."

Yami glanced around quickly and his eyes stopped upon a large cabinet/fridge looking thing, it was hunched up against the wall. Yami jumped from the bed and rushed over and jerked the doors open, he glanced at the chemicals note quite recognizing any of them. :-: I wish Yuugi would pay a little more attention in chemistry ... then maybe I'd know a little more about these things. :-: "Which ones do we need Mokuba?"

"Uhh ..." Mokuba had to think, he remembered Seto explaining it to him once. :-: What did he say. :-:Mokuba shut his eyes thinking back to a day where he and his brother were down in B7, it was during one of the few breaks Seto got after his tutoring.

**:FlashBack:**

Mokuba came rushing down the stairs, eager to see what Seto was up to. He had been in the basement the entire morning, and Mokuba was wondering what he could possibly be doing for so long, especially in B7. "Hey Seto!" The younger Kaiba said eagerly.

Seto glanced over his shoulder at Mokuba, "Hey come here, I wanna show you something."

"What is it?" Mokuba said as he ran over.

Seto turned and held out a small capsule, it was the size of a C-battery, maybe a little longer.

"Uhh ... what's that?"

"Heh, it's an explosive."

"That? An explosive ... how could that little thing do anything?" Mokuba questioned stepping closer to get a look at the capsule.

Seto reached out and pulled his brother close against him, "Don't move. Just watch." Seto tossed the capsule to the far side of the room, the small thing erupted in flames setting fire to an overturned filing cabinet. The sprinklers shot on and quickly put out the flames.

"Cool Seto, how'd you do that?"

"It's not that hard. I'll show ya." Seto pulled up a stool to the counter and waited for his brother to climb up it and sit. He reached for an empty capsule. "It was nitroglycerin."

"What's that Seto?"

"It's a mixture of glycerin, nitric and sulfuric acid. We just have to make it into this." Seto grabbed a pad and jotted down something. He pushed the pad to Mokuba for him to see.

"C3H5(ONO2)3? Uhhh ..." The smaller Kaiba said confused. He watched as Seto made the mixture.

"You just have to be _very_ careful with it. A loud noise or sudden movement could make this explode in an instant."

**:FlashBack End:**

"C3H5(ONO2)3! The nitroglycerin, Yuugi we gotta make nitroglycerin."

Yami stood there feeling stupid. Yuugi was older than Mokuba and the younger boy seemed to know a whole lot more. Yami sighed and looked to Mokuba, "And we make that how?"

"Just grab glycerol, nitric and sulfuric acid." I'll do the rest." Mokuba said as he went to move from the bed, he scooted off the side and more or less flopped onto his face. "Huh?" Mokuba sat up confused but then remembered his legs.

Yami set the three containers on the counter as he heard Mokuba fall to the floor with a thud; he turned and rushed to boy. Picking up the smaller boy he walked to the counter, "Okay make this stuff and quickly."

Mokuba easily made the concoction; he turned to the centrifuge and inserted each of the 16 capsules inside. "How much time do you wanna give ourselves to get outta here?"

Yami wasn't sure. They had yet to find an exit from the room and he figured that hiding behind one of the beds wasn't going to be enough as protection. :-: Shit ... well we could just break the door down. Yeah that's it. :-: " Uhhh ... how about a minute and a half."

Mokuba nodded and set the timer for a minute and a half. He hit the start button and the machine began the countdown.

Yami propped Mokuba up atop his shoulders and ran back towards the door. The sound of the metallic critters being crushed was muffled by the his heart beat (which seemed to be beating in his throat), in sync with the timer second countdown.

Yami reached the door and gave it a sound kick in the center, nothing. He grunted and kicked it a few more times but had yet to succeed.

_01:06 .. 01:05 .. 01:04 .. 01:03 .. 01:02 .. 01:01 .. 01:00 .. 00:59 .._

Yami continued to bash his heel against the door, "Cone on damn you! Give me a break!" Yami shouted at the door, wishing it would just magically open for him.

"Why don't you use something to ram it with or hit it instead of your foor. Something harder?" Mokuba said.

Yami nodded and turned. :-: Nothing too useful here. :-: He grabbed a metal garbage can and turned swinging it as hard as he could at the door. He missed the door but struck the knob, it bent down. Yami wondered why he hadn't thought of breaking the doorknob before. Putting his limited thinking skills aside he continued bashing the doorknob.

_00:23 .. 00:22 .. 00:21 .. 00:20 .. 00:19 .. 00:18 .. 00:17 .. _

"Please work ... " Yami whispered to himself hoping he and Mokuba would make it out in time."


	4. Destruction

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_eing with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)

* * *

_

Yami nodded and turned. : Nothing too useful here. : He grabbed a metal garbage can and turned swinging it as hard as he could at the door. He missed the door but struck the knob, it bent down. Yami wondered why he hadn't thought of breaking the doorknob before. Putting his limited thinking skills aside he continued bashing the doorknob.

_00:23 .. 00:22 .. 00:21 .. 00:20 .. 00:19 .. 00:18 .. 00:17 .._

"Please work ... " Yami whispered to himself hoping he and Mokuba would make it out in time.

Yami swung the trash can as hard as he could at the door, and was relieved as he heard the light thud of the knob hitting the floor. "Yes!" Yami yelled in rejoice. He threw the trashcan over his shoulder and kicked the door open. "Hold on tightly Mokuba, we're only got a few seconds before this thing blows and we gotta find some cover."

Mokuba nodded and tightened is grip around Yami's neck slightly, though not enough to choke him. :-: Where can we hide ... errr .. think Mokuba. Think. :-: It was hard to concentrate with the stupid ticking of the timer, each second slowly fading as Yami bolted down the hall trying to get a safe distance from the room.

"Mokuba how big is this explosion gonna be?" Yami said turning his head slightly to make it easier for Mokuba to hear.

"Well ... uhh. We might not wanna be anywhere near the infirmary when it happens." Mokuba said wishing they had given themselves more time to escape.

:-: What? Oh shit this isn't going to be good. First of all I don't even know where I'm going and second of all I don't know how to get out of the infirmary. :-: Yami skidded to a stop at an intersection and bolted to the right, most people when given a choice under pressure (direction-wise) pick the direction as their dominant hand. Yami wondered why he was thinking about that, it was nowhere near important and wasn't helping the situation at all.

As Yami put a halt to his thinking he looked up to see that he was about to run into a wall, he immediately put his hands out so he wouldn't have to meet the wall face to face. :-: Shit ... next time I'm going with my opposite hand ... or direction I mean .. err. Damn. :-:

_00:09 .. 00:08 ..00:07 .. 00:06 ..00:05 .. 00:04 .. 00:03 .. _

"Mokuba what can we do now? There's no way we're gonna make it back down this hall and then the other!" Yami said as the panic began setting deeper inside him making it almost impossible to calm down.

"This door, go through there. That leads to the basement, so we should be safe from the blast there." Mokuba said pointing at a door to the left of the two of them.

Yami nodded and yanked the door open, and darted through.

_.. 00:01 .. 00:00 _

The centrifuge began to spin, but it wasn't able to continue for long as the chemicals were unstable and ready to show it. In an instant, an explosion was heard, the entire Kaiba Corp. building shook as fire poured out into the hall like a fierce wave of a tsunami. The blaze destroyed everything in its path, charring wall, gurneys, and beds and even melting the knobs on the doors. The wave of heat and fire rushed down each and every hall, forcing the stairwell door shut and throwing Mokuba and Yami down the stairs. It took a bit of time for the sprinkler systems to spurt on but eventually they did and they began to damper out the flames. Soon the only sound to be heard was the hissing of the dying flames.

Yami felt dazed, the sudden burst of heat that had just filled the stairwell was making him dizzy. The smell of rot still lingered in his nostrils making his stomach twist, he gripped it tightly trying not to pass out. A quick glance about the stairwell proved to show that Mokuba was nowhere in sight, "Mokuba? Where are you?"

A muffled sound came from beneath Yami.

Yami glanced down to realize he was sitting, more like half laying on Mokuba. He slid off immediately, "Sorry Mokuba." He gave a small smile feeling like an idiot for crushing the boy who's legs were pretty much useless not. :-: Don't want to give him back problems .. wouldn't that just add to the fun. :-: Yami sighed as he leaned against the wall. He looked to the door but found that a shutter was sealed over it, he silently cursed. His luck had defiantly run out.

* * *

The two of them lay there, arms wrapped around one another. Each deep inside the kiss, moaning softly in satisfaction. Though they were interrupted by a large explosion that seemed to come from the right of them on the floor above.

The ceiling rumbled and the lights blew out, small pieces of ceiling began raining down on them and the two looked up, around. Both confused as anything.

As the heat from the floor above began sinking into the floor it pushed its way towards the basement, soon heating up the ceiling and showing itself to Jonouchi and Seto. The two felt a nice warm spurt of air but were unsure as to the reason for it.

"What was that Kaiba?" Jonouchi said sitting up and moving off of Kaiba, he sat beside the brunette and looked down to him.

Seto blinked slowly and looked to Jonouchi as he sat up as well, still feeling a bit weak he leaned against Jou, "Dunno. Sounded like an explosion or something."

"EXPLOSION?" Jonouchi blurted loud enough to make Seto cringe.

To Seto, the word explosion didn't really mean much. Some malfunction in a system, one of the generators, some chemical reaction. He'd seen it enough and had left the stages of being scared and/or amazement. :-:Why does he seemed so surprised. :-:

Jonouchi jumped from the table, "Oh shit. I hope Yug' and Mokuba are okay." Jonouchi looked to the ceiling, hoping his friends were nowhere near the explosion.

"Mokuba!" Seto said as his mind showed re-created or more like made-up the so-called explosion. :-: No! Mokuba. Gotta find him, have to make sure he's okay. :-: Seto pushed himself from the table and fell to his knees. He looked around quickly but just saw one door, aside from the one that had come through, but that had a shutter of it right now, and he wasn't really planning on taking that direction.

Jonouchi looked to Kaiba and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to stand. The brunette put an arm around Jonouchi and leaned against him, as he was unable to support himself. Together they shuffled towards the door hoping that they would be able to find the others, and that everything wouldn't turn out alright.

* * *

The robot had made its way to down to the B8 level of Kaiba Corp. when she had heard the little explosion. She chuckled loudly as she stagger to the main computer. "I wonder what those sacks of flesh had done now. Maybe dealing with me was too much and they felt suicide was the only way to go."

The computer continue to think of reasons for the explosion, as she linked herself with the computer. Downloading her mind into the mainframe. It took but only a few seconds before her metallic body fell to the floor with a clank, the process over but a new one only beginning.

"Home sweet home." She murmured thinking of all the times when she and Seto had worked together. His fingers elegantly making their way across her keys, his sweet voice ringing out in the air for her to hear. She loved him more than anything, and she wanted him all for herself. She was unsure as to how a computer was to love a human but she had no time to waste on such a stupid question.

It was her AI though, the most advance thing known to man. Seto had perfected it continuously until it had reached perfection. And even then he continued to work knowing that it could always be made better. Her AI was unique, it was able to adapt and learn, as if it was a small child. Each movement of his, each word he spoke, every function recorded and able to be mimicked. Emotions. That was one thing computers and robots should never have, but her AI made it possible.

The computer looked through all the camera files trying to locate her Seto, but found most of them on the main floor to be offline. Well only in the infirmary area, she hoped that Seto was not entangled in that mess. She did stumble across, however, Yami and Mokuba. "Oh look. Seto's precious little brother ... that little runt has kept Seto away from me long enough. After dealing with that blond shit piece, I'll move on to destroying you."

The computer zoomed in on the two who sat in the stairwell, if a grin could spread across her face, it would have at this moment. She saw that her mechanical 'children' had already found anew home inside the boy, thought stopped at the thighs they would soon find a way to get to his brain. "Everything is going almost exactly to plan. The boy will soon die. And then Seto will fall into my arms ... with nothing else to live for he will come to me. He _will_! He **_must_**."


	5. The Edge

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_eing with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)

* * *

_

The computer zoomed in on the two who sat in the stairwell, if a grin could spread across her face, it would have at this moment. She saw that her mechanical 'children' had already found a new home inside the boy, though stopped at the thighs they would soon find a way to get to his brain. "Everything is going almost exactly to plan. The boy will soon die. And then Seto will fall into my arms ... with nothing else to live for he will come to me. He will! He must."

"Back to locating Seto." She murmured to herself. She grumbled as a figure approached the Kaiba Corp. gates, a young white haired boy. "Who the hell is that?" She had thought that her day was looking up, Mokuba was going to be dead in a few hours or less, the tri-color freak she could easily just skewer to pieces uses Kaiba Corps. defensive lasers, the blond she would take pleasure in killing herself but now ... "Jonouchi is trying to escape with my Kaiba and that pointy haired shit is removing my 'children' from Mokuba's pathetic body. And now this ... this albino baka." She sighed heavily.

"No matter ... nothing a few electric gates and a few other surprises can't fix." The machine hummed softly to herself. A tune she had once heard Seto hum, and since then it had become her favorite tune. Not particularly because she liked it, but because it came from Seto.

"Now all I have to do is turn on the gates and the little albino will be burnt to a crisp ... Ha ha ha ha. No one else is going to interfere!"

The central computer hissed and a buzz is faintly heard just outside the gates as the electricity now flows through them.

* * *

Bakura had stepped up to the gates and leaned closer as the buzz was heard, he was unsure of what it was and wasn't to happy at hearing the sound. The Ring dangled from his neck and the tendrils sway back and forth, one tendril knocked into the gate and a large spark form between the two soon after followed by a 'zzt' noise.

Bakura jumped back feeling a slight shock, a few of his front hairs standing on end, he matted them back down and looked to the gate. "It's electrified? Now why would Kaiba have his front gates electrified?" Bakura said. : Well it _IS_ Kaiba ... so I suppose you never know. :

Bakura thought about Jonouchi's phone call, it had appeared on his message machine, as he had been asleep at the time it was received. : All the said was to come to Kaiba Corp. ... I suppose they all left as I am quite late. : Bakura wasn't sure the reason that Jonouchi wanted him here but he had sounded a tad little uneasy on the machine. "I guess it couldn't hurt just to take a quick look around ..." His eyes fell upon the gate, it buzzed again, "Just as long as I find another way in."

* * *

A muffled sound came from beneath Yami.

Yami glanced down to realize he was sitting, more like half laying on Mokuba. He slid off immediatly, "Sorry Mokuba." He gave a small smile feeling like an idiot for crushing the boy whose legs were pretty much useless now. :-: Don't want to give him back problems .. wouldn't that just add to the fun. :-: Yami sighed as he leaned against the wall. He looked to the door but found that a shutter was sealed over it, he silently cursed. His luck had defiantly run out.

Mokuba sat up and leaned back against the bottom stair, he looked back down at his legs which were turning a blue-ish purply color. He was feeling lightheaded, even though he could no longer feel the pain in his legs he knew it was there. His mind was feeding him the pain, doubling and even tripling the amount.

Mokuba reached down and placed his hands on the two buckled Yami had placed onto his legs. Man did it hurt! Mokuba took a deep breath and leaned back; with only a few seconds gone by he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his lower stomach. He cried out and wrapped his hands around himself hunching forward.

Yami looked to Mokuba, "What's wrong?" Yami didn't have to ask, he already knew. A quick glance at Mokuba's leg showed that the insects had found another route up the boy, diverting themselves in his torso as to make it harder to destroy all of them. :-: There were I think 4 of them though ... :-: Yami removed the buckles from Mokuba's thighs and moved the boy to the floor as to lay him down.

Mokuba immediately curled up into a fetal position, his face turning a reddish color as tears streamed down his face. He could feel the monsters tearing his insides up, destroying his organs, wanting his suffering to be prolonged as much as possible until they would finally decide to destroy his brain. "Seto .. s-seto you have to help me ... I-I-I need you Seto." Mokuba whispered.

The ebony haired boy relaxed enough to let his hand run down his stomach, he felt three large lumps and as his fingers ran over them, they vibrated. With that the boy began openly crying, the pain to much, the reality of the situation still not sinking in. :-: This has to be a nightmare ... a horrible dream. Soon Seto will come into my room and wake me up, comfort me and tell me it isn't real. I'm waiting for you Seto ... I can't take much more of this. :-:

Yami knew Mokuba was in horrible pain, and sitting in this stairwell was not at all helping, he had to get out and find some way to help the boy. His eyes darted around the room but soon stopped and fell upon a ventilation shaft, the grate slightly open. :-: Perfect ... I can just climb through and go find Jonouchi and Kaiba. Kaiba will know how to lift the shutter ... then we can get Mokuba and get the fuck out. Once we're out everything will be fine. Everything. :-: He was unaware that he had started talking to himself, whispering to himself. As soon as he realized this he stopped. :-: I am not going crazy. :-: Usually when you tell youself you aren't crazy you are ... you want yourself to believe your not so you continually lie. But Yami knew he wasn't going insane ... but for how much longer would he be able to hold onto his sanity?

* * *

Jonouchi looked to Kaiba and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to stand. The brunette put an arm around Jonouchi and leaned against him, as he was unable to support himself. Together they shuffled towards the door hoping that they would be able to find the others, and that everything would turn out all right.

As they walked towards the door Jonouchi turned his head towards Kaiba, the brunette looked horrible. Though finding out why there was an explosion seemed important, the safety of Yuugi an Mokuba as a necessity Jonouchi also didn't want Kaiba to hurt himself. He was in no condition to be walking around, he needs to rest. Jonouchi knew that the Pharaoh wouldn't let anything happen to Yuugi and also knew he was bright enought to take care of Mokuba.

"Why are you slowing down Inu? Come on!" Kaiba snarled nearly yelling into Jonouchi's ear.

The blond flinched and pulled away slightly; he hadn't realized that he had been slowing down. "Uh .. Kaiba I'm sure that Mokuba and Yuugi are fine ... they can take care of themselves. You need to lay down and rest for just a little while ... ya know, regain some strength."

Seto growled and fought weakly against Jonouchi who held him closely, he had to know if Mokuba was all right. With everything that's been going on, _'they can take care of themselves'_ was such a lie. They weren't safe, they couldn't fend for themselves. They needed him, Mokuba needed him.

Jonouchi pulled Kaiba down to the floor, "Come on Kaiba just relax. You need to rest." He pulled Kaiba's head to his lap and stroked the side of his face gently.

Jonouchi's touch had an immediate but unwanted effect. Seto was calming, but he didn't want to. He glared up at the blond who seemed to ignore the face.

Jonouchi just looked down to Kaiba and smiled, he brushed aside from of the hair that was beginning to cover Kaiba's eyes, hide his beautiful face. Jonouchi shut his eyes as he continued to stroke Kaiba, unintentionally moving lower and lower with each touch. By the time he had realized he was rubbing Seto's stomach, he immediately pulled his hand away feeling embarrassed and ashamed of hmself. :-: But Kaiba didn't stop you ... he didn't even try. :-:

It had felt good, Seto smiled inside as he blinked slowly staring up at the blond. No one had ever touched him so gently, so lovingly. Seto nuzzled his head into Jonouchi's lower stomach, the side of his face brushing the blond's crotch.

Jonouchi shuddered, he placed his hand gently back on Kaiba's face, "That's it ... ju-just relax." Jonouchi smiled awkwardly but Seto hadn't seemed to notice, good. Jonouchi shut his eyes and tried to pull slightly away from Kaiba, his warm breath against the fabric near his crotch slowly seeping through and embracing him gently. Kaiba's movements, pushing against him ... it felt good and Jonouchi felt himself become slightly hard. He wanted to give in so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He mumbled softly to himself, trying to think of other things and side-track his mind.

Seto felt his body go limp, as he lay motionless on Jonouchi, his breathing becoming heavier, he pushed back towards the blond, his head pushing into Jonouchi's hardening cock. Seto was unaware of what was going on, he just wanted to be held. His entire body seemed to be disappearing, the feeling slipping away slowly. He needed someone to hold him, let him know he was still there. It sounded silly as he repeated it inside his head but he wanted to so much right now.

Jonouchi bit his lower lip and put his hand on the crown of Kaiba's head, he gently and slowly pushed him away, letting Kaiba's head lay on his lower thigh; almost on his knee cap. He let out a small sigh hoping he would relax before Kaiba had noticed what had been going on. "You just rest Kaiba ... " Jonouchi said in a whisper watching as Kaiba seemed to drift into a sleep, snoring softly and every now and then gagging.

Jonouchi looked around the empty and eerily quiet room, unaware that the computer had been watching. Her anger boiling up, her jealousy growing.


	6. Intentions

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

* * *

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II 

**Note2:** _Anything Italicized is a dream sequence.

* * *

_

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_being with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)_

* * *

"I guess it couldn't hurt just to take a quick look around..." His eyes fell upon the gate, it buzzed again, "Just as long as I find another way in." Bakura stared at the fence long and hard trying to think of another way inside before it hit him. Shadow Magic. Bakura grinned devilishly and the Ring began to shake, glowing a brightening gold color. 

Bakura threw his arms out releasing the shadows that soon began to consume the sidewalk, inching towards the gates. As the shadows hit the gates they sparked uncontrollably, as if small lightning bolts were shooting out from the metal rods. The shadows swallowed the entire set of gates and quickly beamed a bright purple color as the gates shorted out, letting out just one last burst of electricity. Slowly the shadows dissipated and Bakura kicked open the gates stepping up to Kaiba Corp.

He cocked his head to the side upon reaching the front doors, which were covered by a large metal shutter. Groaning he walked around the side of the building, "Knowing Kaiba there are multiple ways to get inside." Bakura, with the aid of his Ring, found a thin link chain hidden with the grass, pulling on the chain revealed a set of stairs leading down into one of the basements, no doubt.

Ryou had brought him here but Bakura had taken over immediately upon arriving, he felt a strange aura coming from Kaiba Corp., it was strange and he couldn't risk his hikari getting hurt or injured. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Ryou.

He descended the stairs and shut the secret passage behind him, the Ring lit up as to give him some light and he followed the dank corridor until he came to a door. He turned the knob slowly and poked his head through, and glanced about not seeing anyone or much of anything. : Just a bunch of useless machines. : He stepped through and walked to one of the computer consoles, he stared down at it and the many buttons which lined its large keyboard.

Bakura reached down to push one of the buttons when he heard something, the echo of some one laughing, he spun quickly and his eyes fell upon a door in the northwest corner of the door. Cautiously he went towards it, ready to meet the person head on. He wasn't afraid and would never be afraid. He was the shadows.

* * *

:-: Drop it. :-: His mind shouted breaking any kind of concentration he may have had. :-: It doesn't matter if you're going nuts, either way you want to live and get the fuck out of here. Am I right. :-:Unintentionally he muttered, "Yes." : Good. Now, Get going: With that he stood and looked up at the ventilation shaft. :-: I can't reach that ... how am I gonna open it let alone get inside it. :-: 

Mokuba watched Yami, trying to take his mind off the insects inside him, "I-I-I can help you get up there." Mokuba said as he half pointed to the shaft. Though he was in terrible pain Mokuba knew sitting around and crying wasn't going to help anyone, even though it seemed to make him feel a bit better. Mokuba stood and climbed the stairs slowly, gripping the railing, digging his nails into the charred wood.

Yami smiled inside. :-: That kid has guts. :-: Mokuba was proving himself to be stronger then Yami ever thought he was. He watched as Mokuba knelt down looking like a footstool.

"Well whatcha waiting for? Get up there already." Mokuba said glancing over his shoulder.

Yami nodded and stepped up onto Mokuba, he reached up towards the grate but he still was unable to reach it. Yuugi's spirit appeared in a flash of light beside the pharaoh.

II Need a hand there partner? Yuugi said, his smiling face putting Yami at ease. II

The ancient pharaoh nodded and together he and his hikari reached for the vent, Yuugi's strength assisting him in reached the grate and eventually pulling it loose. The grate fell to the floor with a _clang_ right beside Mokuba.

"Ya got it, nice going." Mokuba said looking up as best he could. "Now hurry up and go find my brother. He'll know how to fix this mess. I'll wait here for you." Mokuba didn't like the idea of being alone, especially with what was going on, but he was aware that he would only slow Yami down; that is _if_ he would have even made it into the shaft.

Yami grabbed the edge of the shaft and pulled himself inside, he looked back over his shoulder, unable to turn around he yelled, "Are you sure Mokuba? I'm sure we could find a way to get you up here." Yami wasn't to peachy keen on the dea of leaving Mokuba alone, especially with those things inside him. :-: If anything happens to Mokuba, Kaiba is going to shit a brick. And I'm sure after that ... beat my ass in. :-: He took a deep breath to ease his mind.

"Yeah just go. We're just gonna be wasting time thinking. Go find Jonouchi and Seto ... make sure they're okay. Just hurry." Mokuba said, his voice getting a little shaky towards the end.

"Alright." Yami said, "I'll be back as soon as possible Mokuba. You can count on me." He at least hoped he would be coming back. For all he knew this vent could lead him right into the blades of a whirling fan ... or even a pit of alligators. Okay well maybe not the pit, but he wasn't to sure that it was going to be anything good.

Mokuba sat back up and leaned against the shutter at the top of the stairs, he shut his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. As he wiped his face he rest his head atop his knees, "Please come back..." Mokuba whispered, hoping Yami would come back with his brother and Jonouchi. With a plan and a way out. Maybe with the entire police force. Mokuba pulled the locket out from under his shirt and moved it into view, flipping it open he looked at the picture of his brother and Mokuba smiled; the face of his brother smiling right back at him.

Yami began crawling through the vent shaft hoping that this would lead him to Kaiba and Jonouchi, maybe outside so he could get help. He slowed to a stop as he reached a split in the vent. :-: Left or right. Hmm well right didn't prove helpful last time so let's go with left. :-: Yami turned towards the left and followed the vent shaft for a long while. It had slopped down a few times and another few splits had made appearances but Yami managed to choose each time and now he finally reached a grate.

* * *

Jonouchi looked around the empty and eerily quiet room, unaware that the computer had been watching. Her anger boiling up, her jealousy growing. 

Jonouchi couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, not with that maniac robot on the loose. And even if he could bring himself to sleep, Kaiba wouldn't make it easy. Every attempt at pushing Kaiba away had just resulted in the brunette trying harder to remain close to Jonouchi. At one instance Kaiba was digging his nails into Jonouchi's thighs, giving no signs of letting up. Jonouchi had to stroke Kaiba's face for around 10 minutes before he relaxed enough to let go.

Jonouchi leaned back against the wall; it was so hard staying awake. There was nothing to keep his mind busy; every so often Jonouchi's head would begin to sag as his eye lids shut. But as soon as his chin touched his chest, he would jerk back up again. Jonouchi began to yawn but it was interrupted as he received a sharp pain in his right thigh; immediately he glanced down.

_Kaiba had his nails digging deep into Jonouchi's thigh, holding onto to the blond for dear life. His face was flushed and sweat was forming on his brow, he couldn't let go. He soon felt his grip slipping. :-: No! Stay away from me. :-:_

_The nightmare enveloping Kaiba, he began breathing hard as he glanced over his shoulder to see the computer, he mechanical hands gripping his legs tightly, pulling him away from his lifeline. The bar he had his arms wrapped around; the only thing keeping him from being devoured by her._

_She grinned menacingly, two full rows of razor sharp teeth protruding from her mouth. "Don't be afraid Seto. I'm not going to hurt you ... I'm only going to kill you!" She tugged on Kaiba's legs harder wanting him, wanting him NOW._

_Kaiba dug his nails into the bar deeper hoping his grip would not slip. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He shouted at her, but she seemed to pay no attention._

_"Don't you LOVE me Seto Kaiba? Don't you want me? You want me inside you, deep within you." She chuckled, that horrible sound ringing in Kaiba's ears. She watched him, "Enough is enough. I've tried to be patient but you've ran my patience thin." She dropped Kaiba's legs and lunged forward as to grab onto his chest._

_Kaiba's eyes went wide, staring at her body as it seemed to soar through the air in slow motion. He envisioned her wrapping her silvery arms around his body, squeezing the life out. He needed to escape; he pulled himself forward as to push himself over the bar. :-: Need to get away. Gotta -- :-: Kaiba hit something and was stopped dead in his tracks. A quick glance down showed means of an escape, a small hole he would be able to vanish into. Escape._

Jonouchi had been watching Kaiba, the brunette had been murmuring incoherently and fidgeting, digging his nails even deeper into his own thigh; which Jonouchi didn't think was possible, as they already seemed deep as hell. "Kaiba you're having a nigh--" Jonouchi was cut off as Kaiba bolted forward slamming his head into Jonouchi's lower stomach. "Uuuummmmpphhh." Jonouchi said leaning forward, "Damn it Kaiba! What the he--aahhh."

Jonouchi placed his hands on either side of himself, palms firmly on the floor. "K-k-kai-b-ba ... s-s-shtop it." The blond squirmed under the brunette who was nuzzling his head against Jonouchi's crotch, a steady firm motion that made Jonouchi shiver.

_:-: Come on! What am I too big? I can't move. :-: Kaiba continued to try and force his way into the hole. :-: Please let me through, I won't let the machine take me. She won't. :-:Kaiba reached forward and pulled at something, maybe that was the problem. Something had been obstructing the path, Kaiba jerked at it continually until it finally came free. He tossed it aside and crawled through._

Jonouchi placed on of his hands on Kaiba's head, he wanted him to push him away but his hand seemed to have a mind of its on. Or maybe it was just showing Jonouchi what his true, underlying intentions were. His had was actually helping Kaiba, helping to give Kaiba an extra push, making the brunette hit Jonouchi harder. "So good …" Jonouchi hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Kaiba grabbed onto the rim of Jonouchi's pants and jerked the blond down to the floor. Jonouchi looked up at Kaiba confused, and lifted his arms to push Kaiba off when the brunette began sliding his body across Jonouchi's, their hips grinding together making Jonouchi even harder, he whimpered slightly as he tried desperately to squirm out from under Kaiba.

But the brunette wouldn't have it, he held Jonouchi down with his weight and continued to push down against him. Jonouchi grunted and bit his lower lip trying to control his body, but it wanted other things. Jonouchi's hips push up against Kaiba as he let a small moan escape from his throat.

* * *

"**DISGUSTING!"** The computer screamed watching Jonouchi and Kaiba. "What does that shit piece think he's doing to MY Kaiba!" She opened a nearby shutter and a robot stood inside. Its lifeless body idly standing there awaiting to receive its purpose. The computer connected with the machine and forced it to come to her, hook itself in and let her take over. She needed to stop that ... she couldn't think of a word to describe that horrible sight. 

Soon her mind was transferred into her new body, and immediately her rage consumed her. She stormed from B8 and headed up to where Kaiba and Jonouchi were, ready to take the blond in her hands and break his neck in two. :-: No. That'd be quick and painless ... I want him to suffer! He wants my Kaiba. Well he is going to get Kaiba. :-:She began laughing and it echoed loudly in the narrow stairwell, traveling into the vents for Yami to hear.


	7. Prisoner

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow. Oh, and I do not own the song "Runnin Through My Head" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

* * *

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xx

**Note3:** _And still, anything italisized is a dream sequence.

* * *

_

_This is not in mind._

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost_

_if im asking for help_

_its only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself_

_wondering how.._

_I keep losing my eyes_

_but i cannot get out._

_Im going to fly to a place where its just you and me_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_all the things you said..._

_And im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but i want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare_

_dont worrying me,_

_cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin out of my head._

_(this is not my mind)

* * *

_

Yami began crawling through the vent shaft hoping that this would lead him to Kaiba and Jonouchi, maybe outside so he could get help. He slowed to a stop as he reached a split in the vent. :-: Left or right. Hmm, well right didn't prove helpful last time so let's go with left. :-: Yami turned towards the left and followed the vent shaft for a long while. It had slopped down a few times and another few splits had made appearances but Yami managed to choose each time and now he finally reached a grate.

Yami heard the echoing of someone laughing and knew immediately it wasn't Kaiba or Jonouchi. :-: Then who is it? Someone else is alive in here. Well apparently ... unless I just imagined that. :-: Yami knew he wasn't imagining anything, he definably heard something. He approached the grate cautiously as the echo seemed to be coming from the same direction. As he reached it, he slid his fingers through the shades and quietly pushed the sheet of metal out.

He pulled the metal into the vent and peered out looking onto a dark figure. Yami wasn't sure if it was a male of a female, it was impossible to tell. And from the looks of it they weren't even wearing clothes. :-: Odd choice for an employee. :-: Yami watched as they ascended the stairs and disappeared up onto the next floor, immediately he decided to follow. See if they were all right. Hurt or anything. Or maybe ask if they knew were Kaiba and Jonouchi were.

Yami had a difficult time trying to turn around, but he managed. He wasn't about to just fall face first out of the shaft onto a set of metal stairs. Ouch. His face hurt just thinking about it. He dropped from the vent and landed awkwardly on the stairs, his right foot missing the stair. He toppled down the flight of stairs and landed face first on the bottom. :-: Why do I even bother:-: Yami sat up to find a translucent Yuugi floating beside him.

II You okay? II Yuugi said staring at his friend a look of half concern and half amusement was in his eyes. II Why not let me take over for a while you look like you could use a rest. II

Before Yami could answer the puzzle around his neck spewed a brilliant light that filled the stairwell, and in a flash the two were switched, the pharaoh now the translucent being.

Yuugi smiled back to his Yami, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

II But Yuugi ... II Yami began but was cut off as Bakura stepped half into the stairs.

Bakura had followed the echoing voice to the stairs and was surprised to find Yuugi, well not too surprised as where ever Jonouchi was, Yuugi was sure to be quite close. He reached down and held a hand out to Yuugi, "Didn't think I'd bump into you here Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up at Bakura and took his hand, Bakura lifted him up and Yuugi stood. Yuugi was confused as to why Bakura was here. :-: What's he doing here? He doesn't work here, and I didn't call him. :-: "What are you doing here Bakura?"

"Jonouchi called me. Said something was wrong at Kaiba Corp. and to meet him there." Bakura said trying his damnedest to look concerned and worried for whatever stupid reason Jonouchi had called. He hadn't given much detail, just 'Something's wrong at Kaiba Corp., Ya think you could stop over Bakura?'. Bakura wasn't too happy when his hikari decided to go but he had no choice other than to tag along.

:-: Why would Jonouchi call Bakura? Well the more help couldn't hurt but why hadn't he even told me:-: Yuugi half smiled at Bakura and glanced over his shoulder back to the top of the stairs.

"You heard it too Yuugi?" Bakura's seemingly harsh voice was gone and the softer/sweeter voice of Ryou was now traveling through the air.

Yuugi hadn't noticed as the two switched but he was glad that he was with his friend and not that spirit. "Yeah, I saw them go up there." Yuugi said as he pointed up to the door at the top of the stairs, it creaked slightly.

"Well I suppose we should check it out." Ryou had never liked situations such as these, the ones where the moments were always tense and no matter what you were doing you were always half expecting something to just burst out from somewhere and yell, 'Boo'. It kept bring memories of the cave in duelist kingdom where he had almost had a stroke when that skeleton had fallen on him, or even the boulder. Ryou shuddered and grabbed onto the railing and slowly ascended.

Yuugi knew Ryou wasn't thrilled about this, and as a matter a fact, he wasn't too keen on the idea either. But he knew it was the best thing to do. He had no idea where he was, where he was going or any clue as to where Jonouchi and Kaiba was. At least this person could help.

* * *

Jonouchi's hips push up against Kaiba as he let a small moan escape from his throat. :-: Why does it have to feel so right, so good:-: Jonouchi blinked slowly, he looked up at the brunette who was slowly stopping. Soon Kaiba sat up and pressed hard into Jonouchi's chest. Jonouchi grunted and instinctively knocked Kaiba off, Jonouchi sat up and looked at Kaiba.

_Kaiba had managed to crawl though the small hole he'd found and as soon as he had reached the end and crawled out something had happened and Kaiba wasn't sure what. Apparently he had lost his balance and fallen backwards down in a pit some deep hole. Kaiba glanced around confused and frightened, he knew that the computer was aware of him and she knew exactly where he was._

Kaiba glanced around frantically trying to pinpoint his location, to no avail. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found his throat to be dry and all he was able to come up with was a raspy, "Help." He reached his hands up and dug into the dirt trying to claw his way out, but he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

Jonouchi watched as Kaiba sit in the middle of the floor and reach up, he looked like he was trying to swim, or maybe climb. Kaiba seemed to be losing his mind, he was a ghostly pale and he moved as if each movement was a strain or a pained effort. He took a step towards Kaiba, "Kaiba?" Jonouchi reached out to him but froze as he heard a metal clank behind him.

He spun on his heels, his eyes darting in each and every direction looking for the source of the noise. He found nothing but knew there was something there. He spun around again only to be hit with an empty biohazard barrel. He dropped to the floor and groaned, his head throbbing with pain. Everything began to blur and fade, in seconds he blacked out.

The robot chuckled and set the barrel down beside Jonouchi, "No one steals my Seto." She walked over to the dreaming Kaiba and knelt down, she held up a syringe containing a light tranquilizer. :-: Just enough to knock him out so I can bring him to a little special place. :-: She grabbed Kaiba's arm and jerked it in her direction immediately jabbing him with the syringe and depressing the plunger.

She watched as he let out a scream and tugged away almost breaking the needle. "Don't fight it Seto, besides you are way to weak to fight it off." She inched closer to him and ran her metallic fingers through his hair. His body slowly sinking to the ground.

_Scratching at the walls had proved pointless, as no matter how hard he tried he failed to see results. He dig his nails deep into the dirt and shut his eyes. He began to relax until a sharp pain made itself present in his arm. He screamed and looks to his arm, which was covered, in those metal insects, the scarab to be exact. He pulled his arm away from the dirt; where they seemed to be emerging. _

_:-: Have to escape:-: Kaiba looked around and began the futile effort of trying to scale the pit. But he felt weak, his body no longer responding. He sank to the floor and the scarabs covered him, their small teeth feeling like thousands of needles in his flesh._

The robot scooped Kaiba up and held him closely against her cold, hard body. She glanced down once more at the blond and kicked him square in the chest, "Don't worry honey. The worst is yet to come." She murmured and walked to a small cargo elevator located behind one of the large computer consoles. Upon entering the elevator, the machine descended and brought her back down to B8. "Oh Seto, you will be mine. The time is upon us. I will make you mine forever and we will be bonded. You can't escape, and no one is going to stop me."

A faint 'bing' indicated the ride to be over and she stepped out. Grinning manically she walked to a set of steel re-enforced doors, which were standing open. She walked inside the room and smiled upon the equipment.

A large computer console sat in the center, a lot smaller then the central one but it did its job. Large wires were coming from the console, laid out on the floor. Thick, bulky wires; wires that connected to a chair. She strode over and set Kaiba in the chair and proceeded with strapping him in. The restraints holding his wrists, ankles and neck to the chair. She reached up and pulled a helmet down over Kaiba's head.

"This won't hurt a bit Seto. And if it does, it's worth it. For you and I will soon be one." She leaned forward and pressed her lifeless lips to his, he shifted in the seat and tried to stand.

"H-h-huh?" Kaiba said dreamily, the drug slowly wearing off. He glanced around, his vision hazy. Unable to tell him exactly what was going on, all he made out was hazy blurs of silver and some small patches of green and sometimes red. :-: Wh-where am I:-: No matter how hard he tried he was unable to produce a clear image, or for that matter; sit up.

"Don't worry honey. Soon I will make all you fantasies and dreams come true." A feminine tone rang through the air and to his ear. The robot reached out and placed her hand on Kaiba's crotch. She rubbed him gently in a swirling motion, "Let me have you Kaiba. I can pleasure you beyond what you can imagine."

Kaiba flinched at the touch and tried to pull away but found he couldn't move, he whimpered and tugged pathetically on the restraints. He blinked a few times and looked in the direction of the voice, finally he was able to see someone. No, not someone. Something! That fucken computer! "Geh, geh 'way. Shtay 'way from meh. You s'custin' bish. Crazeh fuker." He looked down at himself and found out why he wasn't able to move, he was strapped to come sort of electric chair.

The robot smiled, she enjoyed watching him move. Speak. Do anything, she just adored it. "Hush Seto. I know you don't mean any of that stuff. Just sit back relax and let me inside."

The computer spun and walked to the console, she typed rapidly; every so often glancing back at Kaiba.

* * *

Ryou and Yuugi ascended the stairs slowly, any slower and the two probably wouldn't have even been moving.

Xx What's to be scared of? There is nothing there! xX Bakura said, appearing beside Ryou, his arms folded across his chest.

Ryou looked timidly at his Yami, he avoided eye contact and continued to walk slowly; though he was picking up the pace.

Xx Thatta boy. Why not let me take over. xX Bakura chuckled. XxI don't think you can handle the reality of the situation. xX Bakura was crystal clear on what was going on but when he had entered Kaiba Corp. he was able to get a few good glanced at some security cameras. One had shown the remnants of a burnt infirmary. Charred corpses lying still, each face looked utterly hilarious. Bakura had had a hard time stifling his laughter. That charred mound of flesh, that was priceless.

Ryou watched as the visions his Yami had saw flashed in front of his eyes, just seeing each was enough to make him light-headed and feel sick. He stopped as he reached the top of the stairs; leaning against the frame of the door he shut his eyes.

Xx But that's not all ... xX Bakura chuckled and showed his hikari the other camera he had scene.

A women, one of Kaiba's employees no doubt. She was hunched over, creeping down the hall. Her face pale with horror, sweat dripping down her face. She stopped as a set of orange colored lasers appeared before her. Two to be exact, each horizontal about two feet apart. She stepped closer to them and began to step between them. Oh the next part, Bakura would never forget.

It was beautiful! Halfway through the lasers collided and sliced the women in half, each slice falling to the opposite side. She screamed looking at the other half of her body, blood spilling like a river out onto the white carpet. She writhed around, continually screaming, but soon she went silent. The funny thing was that after the more important half of her had died, the remains. Namely her right leg and a portion of her backside twitched, it was amusing and Bakura couldn't help but smile.

Xx I don't think this is the type of place for you. Let me take over again. I'm sure I could deal with the Pharaoh and his little pipsqueak of a pal. xX

Ryou sunk to his knees feeling sick to his stomach, his Yami was right. Ryou looked up to Yuugi who was staring at his friend, concerned.

"I'll be just fine Yuugi." Ryou gave a weak smile and shut his eyes letting his Yami take over. Bakura looked back to Yuugi and grinned.

II Yuugi, let me handle him. I don't want you getting hurt. II Yami said glaring at Bakura. Yuugi nodded, he didn't want to fight with his Yami and besides, he was right. Bakura was dangerous.

Soon the pharaoh was occupying the boy's body. He glared at Bakura, as if trying to burn a whole through him.

Bakura's grin just grew, was if he was feeding off Yami's pitiful attempts to scare him. Bakura walked from the confines of the stairwell and into the large room, he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Jonouchi lying on the floor. He pointed over to Yuugi's fallen friend, "Oh look who it is? Seems someone received a knock on the noggin." He stepped over and took a closer look at the biohazard barrel, which had a pretty nice dent in it, "I always knew he was hard headed."

Yami rush to Jonouchi's side, he glared at Bakura, and "This isn't the time Bakura I suggest you shut your mouth."

Bakura chuckled, "Oh I will. I wouldn't want the great Pharaoh losing his temper." Bakura's words were dripping with sarcasm.

Yami growled but had to ignore Bakura for the moment, he could always kick the thieves ass later. Yami shook Jonouchi, "Jonouchi, get up."

Bakura folded his arms, "What are you doing Pharaoh? Trying to rock him into a deeper sleep? That is _no_ way to wake a person up." Bakura grinned. "This is!" He pulled his foot back and kicked Jonouchi right in the chest, "Wake up Baka!"

Jonouchi coughed and skid across the floor; he clutched his chest and coughed harder. Gasping for air. The blond grunted and sat up, "Wh-wha-what the fuck?" Jonouchi said, his tone meant to be harsh, though it was far from it. :-: Kaiba you stupid shit. :-: Jonouchi looked up, ready to see Kaiba smirking but only found Yami glaring at Bakura, shouting.

"What is WRONG with you? You trying to break his ribs or something?" Yami shouted at Bakura.

Bakura smiled sheepishly and put a finger to the side of his mouth, "Maaaaybe." Staring at Yami silently for a few seconds was hard and he couldn't take it. He burst into laughter.

Yami glared and stepped closer to Bakura ready to strangle him.

"Yug'?" Jonouchi said, standing with a bit of effort. :-: Yes, now we can get the hell outta here. Just gotta get Kaiba and go. :-: Jonouchi looked around for Mokuba but found the small ebony haired boy no where in sight.

Yami walked up to Jonouchi, "Are you alright Jonouchi? What happened and where's Kaiba?" Yami said looking around the large room.

"Huh?" Jonouchi glanced back to where Kaiba _had_ been. "Kaiba?" Jonouchi said and looked around for Kaiba, "Where'd he go? He was just here!" Jonouchi groaned. :-: Something must have happened when he was knocked out. Damn it:-: "We gotta find him! The robot probably has him!"

"Robot?" Bakura said staring at Jonouchi, "Yeah I'm sure. I bet Kaiba just got sick of being around you, so he got up and left."

Yami nudged Bakura hard in the side, "Keep your stupid comments to yourself. What do you mean robot Jonouchi?"

"This psycho robot. She's like in love with Kaiba." Jonouchi blurted as he staggered forward.

"I'll be Kaiba programmed the robot to love him, since he knows that aside from his life-less machines and computers, no one could possible love him." Bakura said stepped away from Yami, "I wonder if they ever---"

Jonouchi kicked Bakura in the shin and watched as the white haired boy fell to the floor, "Shut ya mouth Bakura!"

Bakura growled and glanced up at Jonouchi, "Quit being so defensive. I was kidding ... but it seems that you have some feelings for Kaiba if you are defending him with such a passion. A little crush maybe." Bakura stare at Jonouchi, he watches as the blond blush a rosy pink. "AH HA HA HA HA HA! Its true! You like Kaiba! HA HA HAHA!" Bakura fell back and began laughing hard, he had to fold his sides the pain was so much.

"We gotta find him Yug'. That robot is fucked up and who knows what she's gonna do to Kaiba." Jonouchi said. He was worried. Well that was an understatement but who cares. A few imaged ran through Jonouchi's mind, possible things that robot could be doing to him. Jonouchi shuddered and looked to Yami.

"Let's go." Yami said, giving a small smile to Jonouchi.

What about Mokuba? We can't just leave him there. Yuugi's voice rang through Yami's ears.

:-: That's right ... those things are inside him. :-: But what could Yami possibly do?

II We should go back and get him. Stick together, so once we find Kaiba we can just get out of here. Besides once we find Kaiba, I'm sure he'll know how to help Mokuba. II

:-: Good idea Yuugi. :-: Yami smiled, Yuugi really pulled through in desperate times. It may bot have ever seemed like it, but whenever Yami had doubted his actions, Yuugi was there encouraging him, telling him what he was doing was right. "Jonouchi, we just have to get Mokuba, then we can go get Kaiba, he's just---"

The three of them froze. Bakura, Yami and Jonouchi, as a horrible sound echoed through the air. The sound so high pitched it hurt to hear it, a scream. They all looked around trying to pin point exactly where the sound was coming from, and each of themselves found one another to be looking in the same spot. Down.


	8. Confusion

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

_ThievesShadow_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later._

* * *

Finals and regents are upon us and I've had no free time what so ever. I've been wanting to write this chapter for the longest time and I have finally managed to squeeze in a bit of time. I am terribly sorry if it is nowhere as good as my others but I will try my damned-est. I can assure you as soon as all these things are over with the updates will come a tad more quickly and they won't be in such bad shape, or for that matter; poorly written. I just want to apologize in advance. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :) _--ThievesShadow

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

Kaiba looked down at himself and found out why he wasn't able to move, he was strapped to come sort of electric chair.

The robot smiled, she enjoyed watching him move. Speak. Do anything, she just adored it. "Hush Seto. I know you don't mean any of that stuff. Just sit back relax and let me inside."

The computer spun and walked to the console, she typed rapidly; every so often glancing back at Kaiba.

Soon the soft tapping ceased and the room was dead silent. Though seconds later there was a loud clang, Kaiba's eyes opened immediately, and he watched as the body of the robot fell to the floor. It dropped, seeming to be going slowly, as if time had slowed down. Kaiba began to sigh with relief but within an instant the relief and comfort he felt was jolted right out of his body.

A large amount of electricity surged through the wires and up into the chair, sending an immense shock through his body, the chair buzzed loudly. Seto shut his eyes and grit his teeth, he began grinding them together trying to take his mind off the pain. But he wasn't able to think, his brain was being fried. He went to scream but was unsure sound had come out.

The electricity began burning him, charring his white trench coat, turning it a grayish blackening color. His skin, turning from a light tan-ish color to a dark red, blood surging through the body at light speed. Each vein, artery and capillary contracting making the blood more visible. The blood boiling inside him.

He couldn't take much more, if he kept up with biting down, he was sure to destroy his teeth. Soon the electric charge began to lighten up, his body convulsing and trembling uncontrollably. He no longer had control of his mind, or much of anything. His body didn't respond; it just went into shock from the treatment he had received.

Seto leaned forward against the restraints, his head falling forward and resting against his chest. His breathing uneven, sometimes extremely slow at points and at others very rapid. His muscles spazmed harshly and he began coughing. His diaphragm twitching hard, forcing him to almost thrust upward, he continued the pained motion until he finally coughed up a large piece of blackened flesh, blood spill from the ends of his mouth and the gagging subsided.

He blinked slowly, blood seeping from his eyes, which were a neon red color. Terribly bloodshot, it looked as though each eye was filling up with blood. His entire body seemed dead; he could no longer feel anything. Either the pain was no longer there or it was so great that he wasn't able to comprehend it.

Kaiba began coughing again, hacking up more black lumps of flesh, the dead cells from his lungs. The body trying to recover, reach its stabilizing point. Homeostasis. But it was unable; it needed to get all the dead out. His organs were charred, a crispy black; with no hope of recovery. He shut his eyes, tears of blood streaming down his face. He sat hunched in the chair silently. Dead silent.

* * *

The three of them froze. Bakura, Yami and Jonouchi, as a horrible sound echoed through the air. The sound so high pitched it hurt to hear it, a scream. They all looked around trying to pin point exactly where the sound was coming from, and each of them found one another to be looking in the same spot. Down.

No one was sure what to make of the scream, it hadn't sounded human. Jonouchi immediately thought of the computer, Yami thought of some enlarged insect, while Bakura thought of some women getting her innards torn out.

Bakura smiled at the thought, but was soon brought to reality by a nice smack upside the head.

"Hey Bakura, there's nothing to be smiling about! Kaiba could be in real danger!" Jonouchi hissed, his eyes trained on Bakura.

"We don't know that it was Kaiba, Jonouchi." Yami hoped it wasn't Kaiba, but wasn't sure who else it could have been.

"I don't think Kaiba could reach a high a note as that one. But I've never heard him sing, and I hope to keep it that way. Wouldn't want to tarnish my record." Bakura grinned smugly. "I suppose you two will want to investigate. Well let's go." Bakura walked towards a stairwell, one that would lead them to find the source of the scream.

Yami and Jonouchi exchanged glances. :-: Mokuba would have to wait a bit longer. :-: Yami thought, wishing that none of this had every happened. But wishing gets nothing accomplished. He sighed and followed Bakura, Jonouchi right behind him.

:-: Please be alright Kaiba ... in fact. I hope that it's not you. Please Kaiba please don't let it be you. :-: Jonouchi clenched his fist and his entire body tensed. :-: What if it was Kaiba? What happened to him? That scream... unreal. :-:

Lights flickered on and off and one by one the computer console screens went black. The chair using up almost every drop of electricity from the main generators. As the three stepped into the large room, the power went completely out. Though a faint humming was heard from floors above; back-up generators now activating.

A row of center lights flickered on, one boy one. Leading them, guiding them in the direction of the ajar steal doors. Bakura led the way, Jonouchi and Yami close behind.

Stopping at the door Bakura spun and looked towards the others, "Are you ready to enter?" He said, a grin began spreading across his face.

Jonouchi shoved him into the side of the doors as he stepped through. :-: Man do I hate the dark and all this scary ass shit ... but I just gotta know if Kaiba's alright. :-: Jonouchi looked around the pitch black room. He couldn't see anything.

A single light flicker from the center, it hanging directly above the electric chair. Empty. Nothing in it, nothing around it. This room was empty.

Yami stepped in and stood beside Jonouchi, his eyes scanning the same nothing. Bakura grumbled rubbing his face with his palm, he too looked about the room.

The center light flickered off, and for a few seconds it stayed that way. But as it came on the chair was no longer alone, a dark figure stood beside it, their head down. Arms folded. Soon their head rose and they looked in the direction of Bakura, Yami and Jonouchi. Opening their eyes, the neon red surpassed the darkness and hit them.

Jonouchi yelped silently and hid behind Yami. Yami tried stepping back unable to tell what that _thing_ was. Bakura cocked his head to the side trying to figure the same thing out.

The central light flickered out and soft steps were heard, each echoing around the room. The acoustics carrying each sound wave around, making it seem like the steps were from every direction.

Behind them the steel door slammed shut, and without thinking each spun.

The back-up generators finally powered enough to get a few lights on helped to illuminate the room. And there stood Seto Kaiba. His skin still a deep red, the blood still surging through him, unable to stop. The ends of his chair a crispy black, ash slowly falling from the tips. The once white coat a tarnished black, he looked like an un-dead monster.

Seto chuckled loudly and took a step towards the group, "I wish I could tell you I was happy to see you alive and well ..." Seto chuckled a bit harder, "But then I'd be lying."

Joncouhi forced a smile and stepped back slowly, "Hey uh Kaiba ... you look like hell."

Seto looked down at himself, noticing his clothes. He raised his hand so he could catch a glimpse. "Will you look at that…Maybe I look like hell because I'VE JUST WENT STARIGHT THROUGH IT AND BACK!"

Bakura had never paid much attention to Kaiba, just always knew he was some rich egotistical jerk. Didn't bother with him at all; but now Bakura was wondering why he hadn't. Kaiba actually seemed sort of interesting.

Seto's body spazmed and he stumbled backwards; he grasped his head in both hands and shut his eyes tightly. His face painted with blood, and now a new river flowing from his eyes. :-: Get out of me. This .. this is not my mind:-: Kaiba screamed again, that high pitched tone.

Jonouchi half ducked as he held his ears. Yami turned away and shut his eyes, he pressed his hands to his ears and held them there tightly. Bakura flinched not needing to cover his ears. Bakura had heard this so often when he was young.

As soon as the screaming subsided Seto look up, his gaze stopping on Jonouchi, "You worthless mutt ... you should have stayed at home. But no! You just **had** to come here ... well that was your first mistake. Your second was even thinking you could get close to me. And for that you will pay ..." Seto smirked, "With your life."


	9. Only Mine

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

_ThievesShadow_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later._

* * *

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xx

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking.

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

As soon as the screaming subsided Seto look up, his gaze stopping on Jonouchi, "_Jonouchi you pathetic, insignificant loser! ... you should have stayed at home. But no! You just **had** to come here ... well that was your first mistake. Your second was even thinking you could get close to me. And for that you will pay .._" Seto smirked, _"With your life."_

"Are you alright Kaiba?" Jonouchi said just louder than a whisper.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he clenched his fists tightly. His nails digging into the already dead skin, flakes and often chunks fluttering/spilling to the floor. "What do you think? Do I LOOK alright to you? DO I?" Kaiba screamed taking another step closer to the three.

Jonouchi flinched at Kaiba's tone and stepped back as did the others, "Calm down Kaiba."

"You're telling me to calm down ... _Ha ha ha ha_. I'd like to see one person, just show me one person who would be calm after going through what I've ju--" Kaiba stumbled backwards, gripping his chest, his entire body began to shake violently. He fell to the floor, continually coughing until a charred mass of flesh drop from his mouth. Soon the burnt flesh was covered in a black curred liquid, Kaiba's blood spewed from his mouth, but not its true color, instead it was a black.

:-: Okay that was it ... the last straw. First the main hall, then the infirmary, then Mokuba, then the first look at Kaiba and now this. :-: Yami's stomach couldn't take it any longer, he shuffled backwards, his eyes shut. :-: Why did Yuugi have to eat all those hamburgers for dinner? Uhhh ... :-:

Kaiba stood slowly, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He glanced up, and only found two blurry red figures. A quick glance of the room showed the third trying to escape. :-: _Can't have this can we?_ No! Stop, get out of my head! _But Seto ... these intruders want to separate us._ I don't love you, get the fuck out! S_eto I know you're lying, now that I'm a part of you ... I can sense your emotions and they are surging for me, dieing, gasping, needing, wanting. I know you want me Seto. _: -:

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Seto screamed, his lungs contracting as the breath shot out, again came the coughing.

:-: What the hell is wrong with this guy:-: Bakura cocked an eyebrow unsure as to his take on this bizarre situation.

The computer finally managed to take control of Seto's now weakened mind and body, now the next phase could go on, immediately Kaiba looked up. The glowing eyes fell upon Jonouchi, "_You makeinu. It's time I gut you ... strangle you with your own innards. You'll choke to death with your intestines wrapped around your neck_." Kaiba chuckled.

Kaiba advanced towards Jonouchi and reached for his neck. He gripped the blond's neck tightly and pulled him close, he glared intently on the cowering Inu.

"Kaiba stop it! What's wrong with you?" Jonouchi managed to sputter; he shut his eyes and sucked in air through his clenched teeth.

"_Nothing is wrong with me. You just never met the real me._" Kaiba chuckled and dug his bloody fingernails into the sides of Jonouchi's neck. "_Your feelings for me are disgusting ... hey make me sick to my stomach. And I'm going to take so much pleasure in ki-_-Jonouchi!"

II Yami, it looks like Kaiba's ... fighting with himself. II The Pharaoh nodded and looked up towards Kaiba. II Who is he fighting with though? It doesn't seem like he's fighting himself... II

Yami knew something was wrong but had no idea what exactly. Kaiba was acting strange and Yuugi was right ... it didn't seem like Kaiba was fighting himself. "Kaiba we need to help your brother Mokuba, something's wrong with him. We have to hurry." :-: Whatever the case may be we need to get the real Kaiba out, and his brother is the perfect way to do that. :-:

Kaiba threw Jonouchi to the ground and looked towards Yami, "Mokuba! What's wrong wi--?" Kaiba's spoke quickly, his tone worried, "_What's wrong with you! I don't care what's happening to that little pest! He's always been in my way! Holding me back! I don't care WHAT happens to him!_ Y-yes, I do! Mo-Mokuba!" Kaiba gripped his head and hissed through his teeth, "Stop it! Stop trying to control me!_ I'm only doing what is best for US!_"

"I-I have to help Mokuba. _No!_" Kaiba's body trembled violently as he shambled forward trying to reach the stairwell doors. His body trying to react as quickly as the mind willed it, but is was impossible.

Bakura walked casually over to Kaiba and put a hand on his shoulder. Bakura forced him to turn around and with that Kaiba nearly fall.

Kaiba felt his mind slipping; he was unable to hold against the oncoming forces of the computer. He was so weak and she was so strong. He blinked slowly, "M-m-mokuba .. I-I'm sssorry." He sputtered, the blackened blood seeping from the corners of his eyes as his mind shut down, the computer now finally in control of her love.

Bakura smiled. :-: Wasn't that cute ... he's bleeding. :-: Bakura shoved Kaiba to the ground and laughed, "How pathetic."

Kaiba landed on his knee and glared up at Bakura, "_How dare you call him pathetic. You're the insignificant bastard. You mean nothing! You're live in worthless and it's a shame that you were created as you are just a plane waste of skin._" Kaiba stood and wiped the blood from his eyes.

:-: How dare he say that to me. :-: Bakura growled, he narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Kaiba.

Jonouchi sat up rubbing the sides of his neck, "Bakura don't hurt him!"

"_He won't have the chance to! Because he's the one who is going to get hurt ... well maybe not hurt because that is a major understatement_." Kaiba chuckled and his eyes darted around the room, not quite focusing on anything in particular. Like a snake or something.

Yami shuddered and helped Jonouchi to his feet, keeping an eye trained on Kaiba. :-: We need to get Kaiba to calm down or something ... but how:-:

II I'm not sure ... but maybe Seto would snap out of it if he saw Mokuba. Ya think we can get him here? II

Yami glanced over his shoulder to the spirit floating beside him, Yuugi. :-: I think that may work. Good idea Yuugi. Jonouchi and Bakura can take care of Kaiba while we go. :-:

"Jonouchi, you and Bakura stay here and try to calm Kaiba down. Yuugi and I will go get Mokuba ... we might be able to jog Kaiba's memory." Yami forced a smile and ran for the stairwell door.

Bakura continued forward and he reached out inches from grabbing Kaiba's neck.

"_Activate Security System. Level 3. Now!_" Kaiba swatted Bakura's hand and stepped back.

One of the computers flickered on and the clam cool voice filled the room, "Thermal Scan Activating. Finding all life forms ... number found 5. Recognizing ... 2. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. Unknowns will be destroyed. Activating Kaiba Corp. Security."

Sirens began blaring and lights flickered on and then began flashing. Small-blackened circles started to appear on the ceiling and the floors of the room, each beginning to glow a faint orange.

The tiles on the floor went from a silver-ish color to a neon orange, the entire room filled up with light except for the two tiles Seto was standing on.

"_Enjoy._" Kaiba folded his arms and snickered to Bakura. He watched as the white haired boy look around frantically, unsure as to what was going on.

Xx What's happening? xX Ryou's voice rang in Bakura's ears.

Bakura growled and watched as the tiles soon faded. :-: Nothing happened ... odd. :-: He shot a gaze to Kaiba who was still smiling, looking as happy as ever.

Suddenly thin beams of orange light shot up from the tiles cutting through anything in their way, cabinets, computers, generators, pieces of metal. Anything and everything, these lasers could cut through it all.

Bakura stumbled away from one of the beams only to back into another, the beam cutting a chunk of flesh from Bakura's back. He let out a deep-throated growl as he looked at the long bleeding vertical line left by the damned thing.

Jonouchi was running towards Kaiba, dodging the beams as best he could. He had gotten a small piece of his arm sliced clean off but he didn't care. He tackled Kaiba and wrapped his arms around him tightly. As much as he liked the hug, the lasers didn't seem to be going after him ... so why not latch on. They wouldn't risk hitting Kaiba.

Bakura grinned seeing that Jonouchi wasn't such an idiot after all. He also began making his way towards Kaiba. But he didn't get as far as he thought he would, beams shot down from all sides trapping Bakura in a sort of prison.

"_Enjoy you worthless pest. Me and the Inu have some things to take care of." _Kaiba shrilled with laughter and held Jonouchi close, constricting the blond; he wasn't going to get away.

Bakura screamed in anger watching Kaiba and Jonouchi disappear. A black aura spilled from the Ring and immediately swallowed the room. Computers sparked and the laser's beams swayed, the shadows engulfing them. The entire room erupted in smoke and the beams slowly fade, Bakura stepped from the smoke; his eyes now red with anger. :-: Kaiba is going to pay. :-:

* * *

_ThievesShadow: _I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry the continually get shorter and shorter. Gomen. My writing seems to be getting worse ... I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Gomen, Gomen.

* * *

MakeInu is like calling someone trash or it can also mean LoserDog.

* * *


	10. Hope

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

_ThievesShadow_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later._

* * *

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xx

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking.

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

Yami darted as fast he could up the stairs, as he reached the top his hopes were crushed. Or more like just given a detour. There was a shutter over the door, and ramming the thing sure as hell didn't do anything ... well it did give him a bruised shoulder he was sure he wouldn't forget.

"How am I suppose to get to Mokuba?" Yami sat down on the top stair trying to think of another way when his hikari appeared beside him.

II What if you use another vent shaft? I'm sure that would work. II

Yami was surprised he hadn't thought of that.

"Good thinking partner." Yami stood up and looked above the door to find a vent grate. :-: But how the hell can I reach it. Last time I had Mokuba's help. Damn it. :-: Yami looked up to the grate which seemed to be at least three feet above him, he groaned.

II Something back in the basement may help. II

Again Yuugi had the perfect idea. Yami hurried down the stairs thinking to himself. :-: I really am losing my mind ... I couldn't come up wither either of those and I'm suppose to be the best at getting out of these types of situations. :-:

As Yami reach the bottom he peered through, the entire room smoking. Computers buzzed as small shots of electricity jumped out. Papers hissed, their edges curling up as though they were frightened. Tables and chairs grumbled shallowly as their charred ends break off, ashes covering the area around them.

"What the hell just happened here?" Yami stepped out into the quiet room wondering where everyone could have gone so fast. "Jonouchi? ... Bakura? ... K-Kaiba?" If only someone would show their face, give him some sort of relief.

Yami glanced around the room trying to focus, he had to go back for Mokuba; though for all he knew the boy could be dead. :-: No. :-: Yami forced himself to be optimistic though the situation kept trying to force him into pessimism. He walked over to what looked like it could have been a table, or perhaps a piece of a table.

"This could help." Yami grabbed the piece and headed back to the stairs. With mild effort he was able to lug the charred table up the stairs and set it in place just under the grate. He climbed atop it and immediately pulled on the grate.

Soon the familiar metal clang arose in the stairwell as the grate hit the floor, it now tumbling down the stairs. Yami crouched down and jumped up towards the grate; he grabbed the sides. The table collapses at that moment turning into ashes and Yami silently thanked the Gods that it had held long enough for him to grab hold of the grate. He pulled himself in and squirmed along the passage.

:-: If only I knew where I was going ... :-: Yami stopped as he came to a three-way passage, "Just terrific. Make the odds worse for me." He grumbled and peered down each shaft trying to make out where each led; they all seemingly leading to other passageways. :-: Let's just go with dead ahe-- ... not dead. Straight! Straight ahead ... let's just go with straight ahead because so far straight has always been reliable. :-:

Yami crawled down the passage straight ahead of him and was relieved to see it slopping upwards. :-: Okay good. Up, that's what we want. :-: After crawling through yet another endless set of connecting shafts Yami hit one of the grates. Literally.

:-: Damn it ... :-: Yami rubbed his forehead as the grate fell to the floor.

II Now that's using your he-- II

"Yuugi just stop there." Yami slid from the vent and fell to the floor, luckily a bit more gracefully then the last time he had attempted the stunt. He stood up and shook off, "Now if only I knew where I was."

Yami looked around to find himself in a hall right beside the main on; he stepped towards the collapsed set of metal bars and slid through. The hall hadn't changed much, still looked the same ... with all the overturned chairs and desks, blood pools everywhere. Yami walked to the center of the hall, something felt different.

Yami paused as he took in the surroundings trying to recall everything as it was, but his mind was askew with all the new things he had witnessed. He would remember eventually ... so he shrugged it off and walked through the hall towards the blackened corridor that would lead him to the infirmary.

He stepped over the piles of ashes that were a result of the end tables that had once been there and stopped beside the set of gates, both of which were now entirely torn from the walls. :-: That explosion was huge ... :-: The pair of gates had looked as though they had been rusted. Yami stepped over them and continued down the hall, faint drips were heard from what seemed like everywhere. The sprinkler system had taken effect and put out the flames.

Finally Yami reached the door, he pulled it open and stair down into the abyss of the stairs, "Mokuba? You still down there?" He cautiously took the first step, his foot plunged into darkness.

There was no response but Yami continued to descend, "Mokuba?" Yami continued until his foot was halted, he knelt down to find Mokuba curled up on the stairs. The pharaoh lifted the smaller boy and withdrew him from the darkness; he lay the boy on the tarnished tiles and look at him.

Mokaba was in horrible shape; the small boy's torso was a mess. Small holes were everywhere and it looked as though someone had taken a pencil and stabbed the boy repeatedly with it. Mokuba's chest had sunken in quite a bit and his neck was a tad swollen. And to top it off it didn't look like he was breathing ... or moving at all for that matter.

"No ... Mokuba." Yami bit his lower lip as he shook the boy gently. He placed his index and middle finger to Mokuba's neck, as the boy hadn't responded to the movement. No pulse though something did vibrate under Yami's fingers. :-: The insects! They're in his neck. :-: Yami jerked around looking for something he could use to open the boy's throat and removes the fucken things. Nothing, unless he was going to find a use for the ashes on the floor.

"Fuck! Just hang in there Mokuba. I haven't given up on you yet." Yami shut his eyes, thoughts racing through his head. He knew Mokuba was still alive, he felt the faint glimmer of light emitting from the boy. The aura was still strong with the will to live though the body did not concur.

Yami opened his eyes and look down at the ebony haired boy, he paused half expecting Yuugi to blurt out another great idea. But no. Nothing. Silence. Yami took a deep breath as he placed one of his hands on Mokuba's forehead; he leaned down and with the other opened the boy's mouth.

"Okay ... here it goes." Yami leaned in towards Mokuba's head and pushes his hand down the boy's throat, trying as best he could to be as gentle as possible but man it was hard. He didn't have to stick his hand in too far at least, as he immediately felt his fingers curl around on of the insects metal bodies. Without thinking he pulled the insect out and smashes it into the floor, as soon as his brain caught up to his movements he was already grasping another one.

In under about a minute, the bodies of the little fuckers were scattered about the floor. Each in more pieces that countable. Yami had lifted Mokuba into his arms and pulls the boy close against him, instinctively he felt for a pulse. The faint beating on the heart barely sending out the signal of life. "Yes! Mokuba!" Yami hugged the boy as tight as he could without hurting the boy further.

Mokuba blinked slowly, his eyes filling with blood instead of tears. "Niisama?" The boy sputtered as blood ran down his face, "Niisama ... i-is th-that you?"

"Mokuba it's me ... but don't worry. I've come to bring you to your brother." Yami managed to say as he lifted the small Kaiba into his arms. :-: I hope Mokaba can snap Seto out of his psychotic-ness ... if not we are all totally fucked. :-:

Yami cradled the boy in his arms as he ascended the stairs; he reached the top and made his way through the dank corridor back to the main hall.

II How are you going to bring Mokuba down to Seto? You used the vents to get up here and he's in no condition to be going through them. II The translucent boy appeared beside Yami.

:-: Mokuba was able to open the shutter which allowed us to get in, maybe he can open a few of the others. :-: Yami looked to his hikari who gave a faint smile.

II Good idea. II The boy smiled and the figure disappeared.

:-: Hopefully Mokuba will be able to help me … if not we may never get back down to Kaiba. :-: Yami looked down at the boy who was grasping his shirt. "Mokuba? I need to ask a favor of you."

Mokuba's eyes opened slowly, still red with blood, "Uh .. wha?" The boy said as he moved his arm to push away his bangs.

"Do you think that you could open any of the shutters? We need to get to your brother and all the shutters are preventing us. Do you have like a key or something?"

Mokuba nodded ever so slightly, "Jus' gotta use the desk in the front … where Alexis was." Mokuba withdrew a card from his pocket and held it out to Yami.

Yami took the car and smiled to Mokuba, "Thanks Mokuba. We'll be with your brother in no time." Yami stepped into the still cluttered main hall and he stepped over to one of the leather sofas at the front. He laid Mokuba down and jog to the overturned desk, "Let's hope this works."

* * *

Bakura had no such luck in tailing Kaiba, that bastard. Bakura growled wondering where the hell they could have disappeared to, he looked in the room Kaiba had walked through and nothing.

"When I get my hands on Kaiba ..." Bakura grumbled though he was cut off by Ryou.

Xx Bakura, try and calm down. Kaiba's just not himself ... xX Ryou wasn't sure what to say, he had no clue as to why Kaiba was acting as he was.

"All the rich ones go crazy ... eventually. They realize their precious money isn't enough to keep them busy." Bakura folded his arms and looked to Ryou who was floating beside him, "I am going to kill him next time I see him. And I'm going to take GREAT pleasure in doing so."

Ryou sighed knowing he could not talk Bakura out of killing really anyone, but at least he could try. Xx Why don't we just try and figure out why he's acting this way. Don't just jump to the conclusion he's after you so you can go ahead and kill him. xX

"But why not? Kaiba's always acted like a egotistical prick ... let me put him in his place." Bakura took another quick glance around the room.

Xx I agree Kaiba may not always be one of the nicest people, but that is no reason to kill him. Someone could say the same thing about you... xX

"So what, I'd like to see anyone try and destroy me." Bakura chuckled at the thought of some pathetic soul trying with all their might to take his life.

Suddenly the room began to rumble, the walls shaking as the metal bend inwards letting the wood splinter and chip. The ceiling lights erupted leaving the room pitch black, machines hissed as the entire room began to compress.

Bakura stopped chuckling and looks around quite confused as to what was going on. Ryou look a quick glance around and noticed the ceiling crushing an already broken generator.

Xx Bakura the ceiling's coming down ... or the floors going up. It doesn't matter, we're gonna get smashed! xX

Bakura looked up and noticed that indeed, the ceiling was lowering itself. Or the floor was rising, he couldn't give a shit less. All that was on his mind was finding some way to get the hell out of this mess. :-: Damn you Kaiba. :-:

* * *

:-: _Bakura wouldn't be coming anywhere near me and Jonouchi._ :-: Kaiba spun around and looked to Jonouchi who he had chained down to a table. Maybe not one of the best ideas but it would work. Besides ... this fuckstain wasn't worth wasting time over. : _A kill is a kill as long as you enjoy it. _:

: _I'm going to give Jonouchi what he wants so when I kill him my pleasure will be greatly increased. I want to know he loves Kaiba when I kill him ... because dieing at Kaiba's hands it going to devastate him more than anything. _: Kaiba chuckled and strode over to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looked up to Kaiba who still looked like shit, it was sort of creepy to look at him. Like staring into the eyes of some cadaver that was previously burned alive in a fire. "K-Kkaiba? ..." Jonouchi said, just louder than a whisper.

Kaiba only smirk as he step up to the table, he placed one of his hands just beside Jonouchi's torso while the other found its way under the blond's shirt. Kaiba run his hands gently along Jonouchi's chest.

Jonouchi look at Kaiba, his grey stained eyes looked down almost lovingly at himself. He shut his eyes and smiled feeling Kaiba's body atop his own.

_"I'm glad you're enjoying this Jonouchi. I wanted to apologize for my actions just minutes ago. And I thought this would be one of the best ways to thank you. That is ... if this is what you want._" Kaiba turned partially away from Jonouchi, as though Jonouchi had said no and the the depression began to settle.

Jonouchi's eyes opened slowly as he nodded to Kaiba. :-: Finally ... :-: he'd been waiting what seemed like forever for Kaiba to say words such as those.

Kaiba grinned; he had Jonouchi exactly where he wanted him. Kaiba climb atop the table and removes the shackles keeping Jonouchi down, he push them away and bent over towards Jonouchi's crotch. He grasp the zipper in his teeth and slowly begin to pull it down.

The anticipation was nearly driving Jonouchi insane, he bit his lower lip as he stare at Kaiba.

* * *


	11. Broken Heart

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

ThievesShadow

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later._

* * *

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xX

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking.

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

Bakura looked up and noticed that indeed, the ceiling was lowering itself. Or the floor was rising; he could give a shit less. All that was on his mind was finding some way to get the hell out of this mess. :-: Damn you Kaiba. :-:

Bakura had been in many worthy traps, being a tomb robber he had managed to escape them all. This one would be no different. Like a snake, his eyes continuously moved around, taking in every inch of his surroundings, looking for a possible way to escape.

Nothing. Metals screaming as they began to get compacted. The screens of the computers bursting, sending the glass shards spilling out into the room. "Shit." Bakura muttered, he rushed over to where the stairwell had been. The shutter was being bent into the stairwell. : Maybe if I hit this thing hard enough I can slip though into the stairs. :-: It was worth a try, better then doing absolutely. :-: It is not going to end like this. As with all other traps, I will escape unscathed and destroy the fool how thought he could destroy the greatest thief of all time. : Bakura snickered and glanced over his shoulder.

Now all had to go was find something hard enough to knock down the shutter, and he had to think fast. The ceiling was just a few inches from the top of his head.

Xx What about one of the fallen monitors? xX Ryou said, his translucent being appearing beside the tomb robber.

Bakura's eyes glanced to Ryou, he didn't bother to say anything. No thanks at all, but Ryou didn't seem to mind, as he never expected those words from Bakura. Bakura silently went to one of the fallen computer monitors, the screen had already been broken letting the two see the 'innards' of the machine. Bakura hefted the monitor up and held it against his chest, immediately he bolted for the door. Just as he was about a foot from the door Bakura let the monitor go, and it flew into the shutter. A loud clang was the only effect of the impact.

"Fuck!" Bakura growled and watched as the computer sparked, the ceiling now forcing Bakura to duck down, as it pushed down onto his skull.

As the computer sparked it shot out small, almost invisible bolts. First the shutter began to fizzle, it becoming almost static-y. The sparks began to climb about the entire room. The ceiling, the computers, the generators, everything began to flicker and fade. An illusion. The room returned to its normal status, whereas nothing had happened. The ceiling sitting at its correct height, the stairwell door sitting open. The computers all functioning properly.

Bakura stood there dumbfounded. Slowly his fists began balled, and his fingers were digging into the tender flash of his palm, "Kaiba." He growled, his voice seemingly getting deeper. "KAIBA!" His eyes slowly becoming a pair or jet-black abyss, the red trickle of hatred falling from the opens wound brought forth by that devil Kaiba.

Bakura took a step forward only to be plunged into the darkness, but this was no problem for the darkness was his friend, who would conceal him.

* * *

Yami took the car and smiled to Mokuba, "Thanks Mokuba. We'll be with your brother in no time." Yami stepped into the still cluttered main hall and he stepped over to one of the leather sofas at the front. He laid Mokuba down and jog to the overturned desk, "Let's hope this works."

Yami advanced on the overturned and knelt by the side where the computer had been implanted in. The screen was flickering, as the KC logo slowly moved around. Yami smacked the side of it trying to get the image to remain stationary so he could operate the device.

The panel cooperated and Yami slid the card on the reader. The KC logo vanished, a username and pass code entry screen taking its place. :-: Why do these things always have to be so damn difficult. :-: Yami glanced over his shoulder looking to Mokuba, "Mokuba, I need a username and password."

Mokuba shifted position and made an effort to turn to the ancient pharaoh. : Which password did he want? There were so many, each having a different task. Uhn ... : Mokuba curled up and shut his eyes tightly, "Muh-Mokuba Kaiba ... 41314K0T35FF05R0T4R3N3G114. Th-that's the, the code." Mokuba managed to say, unsure of which code he had given Yami. He hoped with his life that it was a code to help Seto.

Yami nodded slowly wondering why that password was so long, well it didn't matter, as long it would help he and Mokuba get down to Kaiba. He slowly typed in the password, having to ask Mokuba a few more times what it was, as he couldn't quite remember all of it. A few seconds passed and nothing seemed to happen, Yami slowly stood. :-: Had Mokuba given me a dud password ... or maybe I entered it wrong. :-:

II No, you entered it correctly. II Yuugi whispered as he glanced around.

Suddenly darkness enveloped the entire company, setting in not in any time to leave. The generators soft hum died down, the almost undetectable sound of the computers faded and everything went silent.

"Mokuba?" Yami said glancing in the general direction of the couch where he had laid Mokuba down. A pair of red eyes staring in Yami's direction, a faint giggle flowed into Yami's ears. "Muh-Mokuba is ... that you?"

The pair of eyes disappeared leaving Yami to sit alone in the darkness. Frantically he looked around but froze in fear as the eyes made an appearance, just a few feet to his right. They could see him, but he couldn't see them.

* * *

The anticipation was nearly driving Jonouchi insane, he bit his lower lip as he stare at Kaiba.

Kaiba sat up as he slipped his hand into the newly created opening, which would allow him entrance into the boy's pants. He pressed his palm to the blonde's cock, still partly restrained by the boxers that Jonouchi was wearing. But for now, this was all the access he needed. :-: _With love comes death. _:-: Kaiba smirked and began swirling his hand roughly over Jonouchi's hardness.

"_That's it, come to me Jou._" Kaiba hissed, leaning down to take Jonouchi into a kiss, his force his tongue into the boy's mouth and furiously worked to deepen the kiss.

All Jonouchi could do was lie there, his entire body reacting at the same time. A small moan escaped from his mouth and his push his hips up against Kaiba's palm.

:-: _Unsuspecting fool, the lust in your eyes is preventing you from seeing the blood lust behind mine. Or shall I say ... Kaiba's._ :-: Kaiba chuckled softly as his eyelids fell to his face. A stream of blood fell from his eye, staining his face. :-: _Then end will soon be here for the makeinu._ N-n-no! _Hmm. What is this? Seems my sweet pea has gained consciousness._ Y-y-you fucken ... fucken ... _Can't finish? Seems you are still too weak. But don't worry honey. After I dispose of the Inu, the brat, and the two pests ... we'll live happily ever after. Just like the stories I've heard._ No! I-I won't l-l-let you hurt any-anyone! L-leave them a-alone_! But they are interfering with our love, and nobody should do that. _:-:

Kaiba reached under the charred trench coat, into one of its many pockets. Inside one sat a small blade. More then enough needed to torture the blond for a while. Nothing too serious as there would be many things that would be in his future. Swiftly the blade was removed from the pocket and now sat in Seto's hand, the unsuspecting blond still mesmerized by Seto's touch.

This was it. The beginning of the end for the damned Inu. A faint smile spread across Kaiba's face as he slowly leaned down to kiss his victim.

Jonouchi opened his eyes, there was a clear glaze covering them. He smiled to Kaiba and slowly moved his arm around the brunette's neck; pulling him down. With a whisper Jonouchi began, "Kaiba, I know we've never really seen eye to eye on anything before ... but..."

Kaiba knew what was coming, the 'I love you'. This was perfect! As soon as he would mutter the word love his throat would be cut to shreds. Leaving the blond a bloody mess, lying on the table beneath his love. :-: _Ha ha ha ha ha ha. _:-:

"...Kaiba." Jonouchi turned his head slightly, his pride keeping him from expressing his true feelings. Or maybe he was ashamed of the way he felt for Kaiba. :-: Damn it. Why did feelings have to be so complicated ... they're like, like math. :-: Jonouchi took a shallow breathe and as he turned back to Kaiba continued, "Kaiba, I-I ... lo--" Jonouchi was stopped as Kaiba pressed his lips down to his Inu's.

Kaiba kept himself pushed against Jonouchi, "R-run ... get out, wh-while you s-st-still can." Kaiba said through the kiss, trying with all his might to control his body, which had taken on a mind of its own.

Jonouchi was confused. :-: What the hell is Kaiba talking about? Why should I run? I want this. I ... :-: Jonouchi took a second to file through his thoughts, which were racing around in disarray inside his mind.

"I-I ... damn you Inu! I m-m-meant NOW!" Kaiba sat up and with the last bit of his strength he shoved Jonouchi from the table, "L-leave!" Kaiba trembled, fighting to keep control. But he couldn't hold on. A river of blood flowing from his once beautiful blue eyes, staining his face.

Jonouchi gathered himself and stood slowly, he extended a hand towards Kaiba, "Kaiba ... what's the matter..." Jonouchi trailed off as the scrambled pieces became one and he finally remembered what was happening. :-: Kaiba. The computer. His body. Yuugi and Mokuba ... and Bakura. :-:

Kaiba snarled and slid from the table, the blade in his hand darting forward in an instant cutting deep into the blonde's arm.

Jonouchi pulled his hand back gripping it tightly, the blood seeping from the wound and between his fingers, the drops slowly falling to the floor as though time had stopped. Jonouchi looked up to Kaiba.

Kaiba chuckled deeply in his throat, a grin spreading across his face. Slowly the knife was brought to his mouth and the reddened snake known as his tongue emerged to clean the blood from the tarnished blade. "_We've been a bad, bad boy. And bad boys need to be severely punished ..._" The tip of the blade poked Kaiba's bottom lip, piercing the flesh to create yet another source to the never ending rivers of blood that pool from Kaiba.

: Shit, she's gonna kill me. : Jonouchi's heart raced and he shuffled backwards, his muscles reacting slowly.

"_Isn't that right, ... my dear Seto? You've been a bad boy, and you must be punished. The blond could be dead but yet you, you stepped in to save this worthless piece of trash._" Kaiba's hand pushed the tip of the blade into the side of his right cheek, and in one swift motion the blade was at the top of his chest, just below the collarbone.

Kaiba screamed, the pain hitting him like a ton of bricks, instinctively his hands brought themselves to the open wound and pushed. His body wanting to keep the precious blood inside him, needing to keep it inside him.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi said as his eyes darted around the room, trying to find a cloth or anything that Kaiba could use to keep any more blood from spilling out. But nothing.

:-: _Kaiba you should know better then to disobey me ... let this be a lesson to you. But worry not sweet Seto for the pain shall fade and with it the memory of the one who did this to you. Jonouchi_. You ... you did this, not Jonouchi_. Seto, honey. This was Jonouchi's doing, he wants to remove you from the picture. You may have thought that the pathetic creature had loved you ... but I'm sorry to say he does not_. :-: The computer continued to feed Kaiba the lies, trying to rewrite his memory ... input herself into his self conscious. She wanted him so badly she was willing to destroy everything in his life, just to benefit herself. :-: _Soon sweetie, soon you will be mine. Only mine_. :-:

Kaiba sank to the floor releasing his neck, his hands falling beside his head. The bleeding had not yet subsided and slowly the liquid began to pool around gim.

Jonouchi gave up on the search for the cloth and just removed his own shirt; he crawled towards Kaiba only to be stopped dead in his tracks as the power failed. The tiny room going silent. The pained, forceful breathing of Kaiba slowly died down, leaving Jonouchi to wonder if the CEO had perished.


	12. Silence

:-: Technical Difficulties :-:

_ThievesShadow

* * *

_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

* * *

_

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xX

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking.

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

Jonouchi gave up on the search for the cloth and just removed his own shirt; he crawled towards Kaiba only to be stopped dead in his tracks as the power failed. The tiny room going silent. The pained, forceful breathing of Kaiba slowly died down, leaving Jonouchi to wonder if the CEO had perished.

Sitting within the silence of the room was unbearable and something Jonouchi could no longer do. Questions raced through his mind at light speed. :-: Was Kaiba alright? Was he dead? What about the computer? What should I do ... :-: Bringing himself to stand under trembling legs, Jonouchi shuffled forward in the direction that Kaiba had laid. "Kai .. Kaiba? You there?" His voice rang out like a church bell in the quiet room.

Jonouchi came to a stop as the tip of his foot nudged something. Something soft, something warm. Pulling his foot away, the blond knelt down and extended a shaking arm, towards what should be Seto Kaiba.

As Jonouchi's arm continue to move through the air, which had seemed to take on a new, thicker, heavier form ... which was making it harder to push forward he heard the soft pitter-patter of many feet against the floor.

Holding his breath, his body tensed, his heart began racing until it stopped. Taking a quick glance to the left, and the right and once over the shoulder showed nothing was there. But how long would that last? Finally his hand hit the warm mound, the body ... Seto Kaiba.

"Kai-kaib-kaiba? Kaiba get up!" Jonouchi yelled, demanding that the CEO awaken and move at once. But there was no response. Again the blond sat in silence. :-: Maybe he's just to weak to react right away .. Maybe he didn't hear me. Unconscious:-:Shutting his eyes the blond bit his lower lip, and waited for any inkling that would let him know that Kaiba was alright. But nothing ... with each second he waited, his heartbeat got louder until it seemed as though someone had put a megaphone to his heart in order to amplify the sound. But ... there was no second heartbeat ... only one, only his. Jonouchi's.

"N-no ... Kaiba, you have to get up .. c-come on!" Jonouchi said, his tone dying out as he continued to speak. Reaching out his other arm he pulled the body into his lap, only to feel the dead weight of the CEO. Jonouchi could feel a tear fall from his eyes, and he turned away. His mind wandering off to think back on such occasions where Kaiba had ridiculed him, put him down, and poked fun at Jonouchi's dueling skills. The good times ... the good times? Right now, it didn't matter. "Damn it Kaiba ..." Jonouchi said under his breath, turning back to the weight in his arms.

The door behind Jonouchi creaked, shattering the silence like cheap glass. In an instant, Jonouchi spun, already stumbling to stand. Ready to take on that techo-whore if she dare touch Kaiba ... : ... but, she is Kaiba. Or, she was Kaiba ... unless she got out of him before ... before ... : His mind knew what had happened and there was no need to repeat it.

Within the shadows Jonouchi could make nothing out, but a silhouette of a figure. Neither Yuugi, nor Mokuba … as the height did not match up. "R-ryou?" Jonouchi hesitated, hoping that it was his friend and not any other foe that that bitch had cooked up for them.

"Yes Jonouchi. It's me." Ryou said, his tone calm as usual, though there was a bit of fear within the words as he spoke.

Bakura had relinquished control to his hikari, as raw anger would not be enough to destroy that two-timing bastard, Kaiba. He needed a plan, something that would show Kaiba whom was superior, i.e. himself. Kaiba had always made himself out to be tough and powerful, but he was just a pompous asshole ... and now it was time someone show him. Bakura continue to think within the mind of Ryou, on how to go about doing this. With a grin on his face, and revenge on the mind ... Bakura set out to destroy the CEO.

Reaching out Jonouchi stumbled in Ryou's direction until his hands found their way onto the shoulders of a friend. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say, nor was he sure he could just come out and say what had happened to Kaiba. No, he couldn't ... but he wasn't going to let Ryou stumble around the room until he happened to find it on his own.

"Jonouchi, are ... are you alright?" Ryou asked, worried as Jonouchi had fell silent. "Are you hurt?" He continued wishing that Jonouchi would speak.

"Y-yeah .. I'm fine, b-but ..." Jonouchi shut his eyes, and a small stream of tears fell from them, eventually stopping as he began to speak, "But, Kaiba ... he's ... he's not."

"What do you mean, he's not? Is he hurt? We'll have to get him some help then Jonouchi ... come on." Ryou said trying to push past Jonouchi, but the blond wouldn't allow it. "Jonouchi, if he's hurt we outta help him. Mokuba's worried."

:-: Mokuba. :-: Jonouchi hadn't even thought of Mokuba, or in any case what he was going to tell him. How would he tell him? "He's ... he's not hurt."

"Well then ... if he's not hurt Jonouchi, what is he?" Ryou questioned, the entire conversation seemed to go nowhere and Ryou was hoping Jonouchi would clear it up soon ... instead of beating around the bush.

"Dead." The words fell like a rock from Jonouchi's mouth. Harsh, immediate, short-lived.

"What?" Ryou questioned, not at first believing what he had heard.

"He's dead!" Jonouchi shouted, frightening Ryou with the intensity of his voice. Shrinking away the blond turned partially towards the right. Not wanting to look into Ryou's eyes, not wanting to see his face ... and more importantly, not wanting to show off his own.

Xx Dead xXBakura yelled, as his hikari step away from Jonouchi, shocked at the news. Xx No xXEverything was ruined. How was he suppose to torture Kaiba is he was already dead! Damn.

* * *

:-: The eyes? ... where had they gone :-: Yami thought, as his own eyes wandered the room trying to pinpoint where the others had come from. But now ... they were gone and how knows where they would be. Inching away from the panel, the ancient pharaoh navigated towards the couch where Mokuba was.

But an obstacle had preventing Yami from moving more than two feet; head tilting up his eyes met the eyes of what had been Alexis, Seto's secretary. This entire time she had remained in this room ... as Mokuba and Yami had forgotten about her, when they had gotten caught up in the infirmary fiasco. "A-a-alexis ..." Yami whispered as her hands reached down towards him.

Yami went to dive out of the way, but found himself immobilized. Unable to do anything but what as cold, pale, withered fingers localize themselves upon his shoulders. Gripping him hard.

Alexis knelt down, pressing her chest to the pharaoh's back and placing her head beside his hear. "You're next ..." She whispered, as Yami felt his stomach drop, and eyes widen.

:-: Next? No! Mokuba .. I have to help, and .. and Seto. Jonouchi. Ryou. No, I can't be next :-:His mind screamed, shouting to him ... trying to get the adrenaline pumping to give Yami the strength to run, to get up .. do anything at this point would be fine.

The young women giggled softly at his ear, her breath, as cold as ice as she continued, "There's no point in trying to escape as that is impossible. And running, will only make the torture go on longer my dear friend." Yami felt the touch of sheer steel against his chest, as a blade was held to him. "You may as well give up and --"

The blade pushed into Yami's chest, working its way in deeply ... but, off target.. As Alexis fell beside the pharaoh, lying silently. Pain shot through the ancient spirits body as the steel tip caught a rib just to the left of his heart. :-: But that's not where she was aiming .. she was aiming for my heart ... how did she, she miss :-:

Yami's mind fought the pain as one hand curled around the butt of the blade, the other holding its ground around the wound. It had gone in deep, and the pain was immense ... but the weapon needed removal.

II L-like ... like a band-aid pharaoh. Quick .. II Yuugi's voice comforted him a bit, though made him worry more as the boy's body was getting partially destroyed. Not as bad as Mokuba and maybe the others, but still. Yuugi didn't deserve this, none of them did.

Taking his lighter halves advice, Yami took a deep breath. In one quick motion he pull the knife fro, his chest and toss it to the ground. Cupping both hands on the wound, as blood spill out ... now tarnishing his clothes.

Slowly removing one hand, Yami turned and reached out to whom had helped him.

Mokuba stood a few feet to the side of where Yami had been sitting. Legs oozing with the metallic-colored blood that had been created due to the scarabs. But that was over, as the pieces of the mechanical monsters fell from the incision across the boy's belly. Giving a half smile to Yami, glad to have helped, the raven haired boy collapsed. His body fighting its hardest but running low on supplies.

As Mokuba lay there on the floor, his heart beating slowly, his breathing pained he uttered the name of his brother. Wishing to see him one last time, as this might be the end.

* * *

Alyssa: Once again, sorry for taking so long.


	13. Reality

**:-: Technical Difficulties :-:**

_ThievesShadow

* * *

_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

* * *

_

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xX

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking.

* * *

_

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

"He's dead!" Jonouchi shouted, frightening Ryou with the intensity of his voice. Shrinking away the blond turned partially towards the right. Not wanting to look into Ryou's eyes, not wanting to see his face ... and more importantly, not wanting to show off his own.

Xx Dead? XX Bakura yelled, as his hikari step away from Jonouchi, shocked at the news. Xx No! xX Everything was ruined. How was he suppose to torture Kaiba is he was already dead! Damn.

Jonouchi was still having a hard time swallowing what he had just said. :-: Kaiba couldn't be dead ... could he? No:-: His mind shouted angrily. Annoyed that the blond would even think such a thought. But Kaiba was dead ... there was no getting around it. Though in the back of the blonde's mind, as well as deep in the pit of his heart ... Jonouchi felt a glimmer of hope that told him Kaiba wasn't dead.

Tears began swelling in the corners of his eyes, as images of the mutilated body of Kaiba paste themselves within his mind. The saline drops fought to escape, but the blond in return fought hard to keep them at bay. But his efforts were pointless as emotion was consuming him like the savage wolves feast on a night's meal.

Ryou stood silently, frozen in place, as the idea of Kaiba being dead hadn't registered. His mind fumbling with the thought. :-: Kaiba ... I-I .. he's .. but ... :-: Bakura felt his hikari weakening, and took this opportunity to force his way out. Kaiba couldn't be dead, and without proper proof ... he couldn't accept it.

The ring beneath Ryou's shirt began to glow, and in a split second the spirit of the thief was in control of the other's body. Eyes narrowed, Bakura stepped towards Jonouchi, "Are you sure that this isn't a joke Jonouchi? He could very well be alive." Bakura said, void of any emotion.

Xx A joke? Not even Kaiba's that cruel! xX Ryou shouted, his voice sounding off like an alarm in Bakura's mind.

:-: Hush. You know very well some of the dirty tricks Kaiba uses to get what he wants. :-: But what was Kaiba going to get out of this stunt. Oh, that's right. His life. Because if Kaiba was alive, Bakura would be taking it. Besides, Jonouchi could have taken Kaiba's death as a misunderstanding ... people lie on the ground for multiple reasons. Sleep ... unconsciousness ... but the chances of that were slim to none. And Bakura knew it was a long shot. A long shot that he wanted to be true.

Jonouchi ran the back of his hand across his face, pushing the fallen tears aside. His quivering lips turned firm and the blond gritted his teeth. His once crying eyes narrowed. :-: Am I sure? ... AM I SURE:-: Pausing a moment the blond registered the last remark made by his 'friend'. :-: '... a joke ...' A JOKE! This isn't some sort of fucken joke! Kaiba would never play such a cruel joke ... especially not a time like this:-:

Jonouchi turned slowly to face Bakura as he grinded his teeth together. Emotions were now in control of the blonde's body, and there was no room for reason or sane thoughts. Before the blond could speak, images of Kaiba's horrible torn body flashed with his head. The dark blood that fell from each fist sized wound, the foot and a half long cut that made its way from the side of the brunette's face to his chest ...

Bakura frowned. Apparently his comment had hit a chord with the blond idiot. Standing his ground he watched Jonouchi, expecting an answer quite soon.

"**Any IDIOT taking one glance at the body would know that he's dead!**" Jonouchi yelled, wanting to release his anger upon the thief. Giving him a nice fist to the face for asking such a stupid question. Damn Bakura. Jonouchi wanted his friend back, he wanted Ryou back.

Ryou fought against Bakura, trying to regain control of his body. Bakura was only making things worse for Jonouchi, and for himself. Xx Stop it! xX Ryou shouted.

:-: Stop your whining. I'm on control now. :-: Bakura reminded his hikari. Still not accepting Kaiba's death Bakura moved towards Jonouchi. "But Jonouchi ... Kaiba could just be unconscious ... or even --"

"He's dead. I saw him. I saw the body. He's dead." Jonouchi spoke in monotone, looking away from Bakura. Each time Jonouchi had to say 'he's dead', more and more of him began to crumble. Emotionally, he was becoming dead.

Maybe Kaiba was dead, and Bakura just had to accept this. But the revenge that had been building would not allow him to put this to rest, not yet anyhow. "But Jonou--"

Why wouldn't Bakura just give it up? It was killing Jonouchi inside having to continue to say it. "You don't believe me ... then look for yourself!" Jonouchi yelled, his voice reverberating throughout the large room. Jonouchi stepped aside, cupping his face within his hands as he fought the tears.

Bakura stepped forward, stopping to stand beside Jonouchi. Part of him wanted to help the blond, comfort him. Ryou. But the other part of him wanted to see the mutilated mess that was Kaiba. Bakura. Peeping through the door his eyes quickly fell upon the motionless heap on the floor.

Lying face-up in the center of the room was the body of Seto Kaiba. Blood stained eyes gaze to the ceiling, unmoving. Fist shaped holes dominated the CEO's chest, the edges of each stained silver ... with the dark crimson river flowing out the center. Across his face and down to his chest lay a large slash mark where of which blood still sat. Still the charred and tattered coat remains, hugging the body firmly as if Kaiba lay in a mother's caress.

Bakura frowned, indeed Kaiba looked dead. Very much dead. Pulling his head from the room, he let the balance of power shift. Ryou now taking the throne. Quickly the white haired boy slipped an arm around Jonouchi, giving his a squeeze to let the blond know that he was there. "I-I'm ... so, so sorry Jonouchi." Ryou managed to say, voice unsteady and strained.

Jonouchi's only response was a soft whimper, as the raging war within was still raging on. Emptiness vs. Emotions. Jonouchi press his head into Ryou's chest, wanting to feel the warm body of another, the comfort, and the relief.

"C-come on Jonouchi ... let's, let's get outta here." Ryou said softly into the blonde's ear. Jonouchi nodded and with this Ryou helped usher him towards the stairwell. The door stood open, and hopefully ... hopefully this would give them access to the main floor.

Reaching the door, the pair began to ascend.

* * *

As Mokuba lay there on the floor, his heart beating slowly, his breathing pained he uttered the name of his brother. Wishing to see him one last time, as this might be the end. 

Yami clutched his chest tightly, giving all the pressure he could to the open wound. Wanting to prevent any more blood from spilling. Truth be told, the wound was not bad, it was just the pain caused by the thing. If the blade of the knife had just been an inch or two to the side, he would be as good as dead. Clenching his teeth, Yami hissed. :-: I need to close the wound. But the infirmary's destroyed. :-:

II Just tear some, some of your shirt or something. All you need for now is a makeshift bandage. II Yuugi told the pharaoh, the boy's spirit appearing alongside his friend. Yuugi's eyes could not look to the pharaoh, though he wanted so much to reassure him ... but it was looking at his body that hurt, seeing the pain in the pharaoh's eyes.

:-: Good idea Yuugi. :-: Yami said, removing the navy blue jacket that he was wearing. Taking his hand from the wound he flinched, realizing how much more it hurt when his hand was not applying the pressure. Quickly he worked to tear the bottom portion of the coat, not to much avail. "Damn it ... come on!" Yami muttered to himself. Finally after wearing the material down he was able to tear a nice portion of the coat off.

Fast and efficient Yami tightly wrapped the wound, making a sort of bandage that wrapped around his body to prevent any more blood loss. But now what about ... Mokuba. Taking his eyes off the bandage Yami looked to Mokuba. The raven haired boy laying silently on the cold tiled of the floor, eyes filled with tears as he called softly for Seto.

Reaching out, Yami placed a hand upon the boy. "Mokuba ... Mokuba, its me." Yami said calmly, moving closer to Mokuba. The spirit stopped as he was alongside the boy. "Mokuba ..."

Mokuba flinched feeling a hand placed upon his back, hoping that the voice was his brother. Still straining to here exactly whom it was he began, "Seh-sehto ...?" Stormy eyes looked back to Yami, only to be filled with a pool of disappointment, as the figure expected was not the one received.

"Mokuba .. I'm sorry I'm not your brother ... but we still need the password for the, the shutters. He and … and the others could be trying to get up here." Yami reminded the other, taking a deep breath after saying such a mouthful. Yami turned away from Mokuba for a moment, eyes falling upon the console, which was still glowing ..., but it seemed fainter than before. It was slowly dying, but still as its only purpose was ... it awaited its next command,

Mokuba shut his eyes tightly. That had been the purpose to coming out here in the hall, to open the shutters to allow the others access to this floor. Mokuba was still very tired, and oh so weak ... but he knew that he had to do this, for Seto. Thinking a moment the password came to mind, "354313RKC0L." His tone was soft, and barely audible so Yami had to strain in order to hear.

Immediately Yami began punching in the code, and as he finished he pulled away, waiting for the consoles reaction. The lights sitting on the machine had been a dull red, but as soon as the last digit had been pushed, those lights flickered to a brilliant neon green. Sighing with relief Yami leaned against the console, so relieved that this was finally going to be over. Now all he and Mokuba had to do was wait.

II Now Jonouchi and the others can finally get up here, and Kaiba can straighten this whole thing out. And it'll all be over. II Yuugi's voice ran like a church bell in the temple of the pharaoh's mind. It was pleasant hearing his lighter half. It had always seemed to relieve some tension as the two spoke, making it easier to accomplish the task at hand.

:-: Yuugi I'm sorry about all this ... :-: The pharaoh said, feeling guilty for what he had but Yuugi through, as well as what he had done to the poor boy's body.

II Don't worry about it ... this wasn't entirely your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for. You helped Mokuba and you helped me. If not for you I don't think I would've made it this far ... and remember, it'll all work out in the end. II Yuugi replied, reassuring the ancient spirit.

The counterpart nodded, smiling to his hikari. :-: You're right Yuugi. :-: He answered, shifting his weight as some of the levers and buttons were uncomfortable pushing into his back. Looking back to Mokuba he reached out, pulling the ebony haired boy close. :-: Kaiba was going to have a shit fit when he sees his brother in such a state ... :-:

* * *

The pitter-patter of many feet against the hard tile was the only thing to be heard throughout the basements, well aside from the soft hum of a few backup generators. Gleaming red eyes scanned the room the insect was stationed in. A faint heat signature was found from the body lying within the room, and the insect just sit there and watch as the body refused to move. 

Turning around, the creature skittered from the confines of the room out into the massive basement. Various consoles were spotted, but none that were the computer mainframe. True, they were all very powerful ... but they were nothing like the mainframe, nowhere close.

Pausing once again, the insect took in its surroundings. Recognizing nothing. Looking back to the door it had just left, it fought within itself the need to go back. In itself, there was no intention of leaving the body that it was spawn from ... but its instincts ... its programming told otherwise.

Searching through the various data files within its small mind, the insect looked for one that would be able to tell it where it was, or perhaps where the mainframe was. That's what its purpose was ... to reach the mainframe. That was all it needed to do ... and once within ... the path that would lead to the norm would unfold.

Finally opening up a file that could help, the creature was on the move once more. Moving towards the ventilation grate that would prove useful as it led directly into the room that held the computer. Squeezing through the shades, forcing them to allow access the creature made it inside. Moving quickly through the shaft, the creature could see another grate ahead. Good.

Pushing yet again through the shades the insect fell within the room. The large console sitting in the center, its panels glowing faintly. As fast as its legs would allow the creature moved towards the console, climbing up the sides and getting ready to download its data within.

* * *

Ryou and Jonouchi had been halted within the second floor stairwell. Just one door away from reaching the main floor ... and a shutter had to be sitting there. Silence hovered about for a majority of the time, neither of them wanting to say anything, nor reply to what the other may say. 

Ryou just sat there still feeling horrible for what Bakura had put Jonouchi through earlier, as his eyes watched the blond still mourn Kaiba. Thoughts were down to a nil within the white haired boy's mind ... well all except for one. How explain to the younger Kaiba that the older had perished? Just coming out and saying it would devastate the other, but ... well any way Ryou thought to say it would devastate Mokuba. Asking Jonouchi for help was out of the question as it already looked like he was on the road to a nervous breakdown, so he was left to ponder the thought in his own mind.

Suddenly the shutter screeched up, metal striking the sides of the wall as well as the door it had been hiding. Jonouchi nearly shit himself at the sudden noise, as he had been sitting just beside the shutter ... leaning on it in fact. Gripping his chest, he evened out his breathing, cursing silently to himself.

Ryou on the other hand, jumped up. Shrieking softly, and fighting not to lose his balance which would mean a nice, unwanted tumble down the hard stairs.

Both looked to one another and exchanging glances they moved towards the door. Jonouchi silently urging Ryou to open it, as the blond moved behind his friend. Ryou gripped the knob and turning it quickly he pushed the door open, peering out into the main hall where he saw Yami and Mokuba ... both looking to a door sitting all the way to the left of where they were exiting.

Yami froze, eyes quickly gazing around the main hall at the sound of the boy. Moving himself in front of Mokuba, his lavender eyes fell upon the slowly opening door. He awaited whom or what would exit, needing to know if it could pose as a possible threat. "I'll protect you Mokuba ..." Yami whispered softly to the boy.

Mokuba had heard the door creak, and which this a smile spread across his face. Wiping away the pained features that had almost been engraved into the youth. Forcing himself to stand under trembling legs, he rested his hands upon Yami's shoulders, eyes watching the door intently. "Seh-sehto is that ... that you?" He questioned, hoping with all his heart that his brother would step into view.

Ryou paused hearing the hope in Mokuba's voice, the younger Kaiba thinking that his brother was with them. But he was not. Seto Kaiba lay motionless on one of the basement floors of the facility. Insects devouring his blood-ridden corpse. Ryou shuddered before stepping though, pained eyes looking to Mokuba.

Jonouchi's heart sank as he stepped up alongside Ryou, his gaze falling upon the stained tile of the main hall. Mokuba was so full of the hope that his brother was alive and well, and that the two would be reunited ... and after all this time, the younger Kaiba would never see his brother again.

Mokuba kept his gaze fixed upon the door, awaiting the third figure to step though. Seto. Both Ryou and Jonouchi had already came up, and now the only logical thing was for Seto to do the same. But silence rose in the hall, no more footsteps heard ... nothing. Not looking away from the door Mokuba began, "Seh-sehto? ... Wh-where's my brother?" His voice wavered as his eyes watered.

Dead silence reigned over the main hall for the next few minutes. Jonouchi and Ryou refusing to answer the question that was stabbing at them within. Jonouchi kept his gaze fixed upon the floor, for if he looked to Mokuba ... he knew he would crumble indefinably.

Shattering the silence like cheap glass, Ryou stepped forward. But still, nothing was said.

: What's the problem? Why won't anyone say something? It was a simple question. Where is my brother? And all I want is an answer: Mokuba frowned, a worried look stealing the once hopeful face that had been there. "Where is he? Where's Seto!" Mokuba questioned, now demanding to know.

Keeping his head down, Jonouchi knew he was going to be the one to reveal the horrible news. He had already said it countless times to Ryou, and knew he was about to go through the same thing with Mokuba. "M-m .. mohk ..." Holding his eyes shut tightly, Jonouchi took a deep breath. "Mokuba your brother ... he's, he's ... he's de--" Jonouchi froze as in an instant all the lights in the main hall flicker on. Casting the shadows and darkness into oblivion.

The group glanced around, quite confused as to why the lights had come on. The generators hadn't been working ... but maybe they were all back on line. Either that or all the backup generators were concentrating power on only one sect. of the company.

The cameras that sat stationed in each corner of the room now began moving. All focusing on one point within the hall. The center. Turning on, the familiar red flickering of small button was seen ... and soon the red turned to a faded blue. Beams of particles and lights began to dance in the center, arising from nowhere. Swirling around in a frenzy ... slowly beginning to take shape. That shape of one, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**Alyssa: **_Alright, FINALLY I was able to get this chapter up. Heh heh, another cliffie. I am very much evil. But moving on ... I will try and update faster so you all can read more. And I'm really, really, REALLY happy that everyone likes this story. I finally looked over **all **the reviews and replied to each and every one of them. So here they are ... wh00ja! ..._

**Boi-Gayness-Obbsesser:** I'm glad that you like my story, this is the story I enjoy writing the most so I'm glad to see all my work is paying off.

**TaiAnime:** Thanks for the rating. nn And for saying I'm the best horror fic writer. Eeee. You're the best!

**Millenium Girl:** Glad to see you're really getting nto the story. Looks like I'm doing my job.

**Plot Bunnies Inc.:** xD I laughed when I read your review. And yeah the part with the bugs is pretty freaky if you think about it actually happening. Shudders

**izzymyster:** Yes sir. oo I do not want to be tracked down, so I will finish. Oh and thank you for the cookies! Nummies. Hug

**Zombiedarkelf18:** It doesn have a bit of everything. It would be the ultimate movie. oo wh00! Actions, Adventure, Horror, Romance, Sci-Fi ... hee hee.

**Fireie Girl:** Oooh thank you. If its like watching a horor movie then ... wow. Thank yous! I'm doing a good job then.

**Azarath, Raven Of:** Of course Ill keep writing this, and I try hard with the details because I want to paint the picture in the readers mind. Like a movie. Glad you love it.

**daughterofanubis:** Yep, I'm going continue and I will feed your hunger for the story!

**DarkShadowSprite:** Thanks for pointing that out. I do read over it but it would be better if I read it outloud ... to hear my mistakes because my eyes most likely skip over them. When I finish the entire story I'm going to go back and fix them all. And I didn't even realize Yami (Atemu) wasn't getting hurt ... but I'm glad to see that ... yeah ... heh heh. Take that Yami! ... I didn't say that.

**Brone Dalit:** Glad you love it, and yep more updating is soon to come.

**Green Eggs and Ham:** I try to update as soon as I can, and killing Seto wouldbe cruel but then again ... And to answer your question, yes. The scarabs/insects/bugs carry data within them ... and the insects that were inside Alexis almost like re-programmed her mind, and re-animated her body giving her the purpose of killing Yami. And more suspense is on the way ... I am evil! Nyahahahaha.

**Meghan:** Oooh cliffie. Don't you hate those. Hee hee. I will continue, don't you worry.

**Maelin Ditake:** Updates in the futire and I cannot say whether he's dead or not.  
**Aah Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya:** Hee hee. Thanks for the review.

**Undacuvasesshyluva: **Thank yous. And when I get a chance I'll look under your name for your stories.

**SnakeMistress:** Finally I've updated and thanks for the awesome review. Glad you think its one of the best horror stories you've seen.

**dragon goddess:** More updates on the way.

**mr. binki:** Thanks, glad you like the plot. I have loads of other ideas but sometimes its hard for me to get them on paper. This one just seems to unfold so easily.

**Thunderstorm101:** xD Wh00 for me. And that's a pretty good reminder. Some parts of this can be a bit creepy. And just wait and see to see if Kaiba is dead ... Nyhahaha. o-o

**Intoxicated Biscuit:** Oooh the dream thingie. That was funny. Kaiba has no idea what he's doing to poor Jou. How eeevil.

**yamiseto'sgirl:** Veery interesting. That's me ... heh heh. Tahnks for reviewing.

**dragon godess04:** The bad thing with the injuries is that I blew up the infirmary ... so its going to be hard to fix everyone. X-x

**nix:** That would be wierd if it was a dream ... that's usually how movies like this go. Or someone will wake up and it was like ... a coma fantasy. o-o Wierd. But I agree with you 100 ... Mokuba hearing about his brother will be tramatizing. Aww ... poor Mokuba. ;-;

**fallen-angel-of-repression:** Oooh, yes this is one crazy-ass-story. I love the way you put it. Hee hee. Funny! ... Holds tongue Mah tongue! And don't worry I don't do any of those pairings, SetoxJou is the only one I do. And we will have to find out if Seto's dead ... hmm ... to kill ... or not to kill ...

**Anime-Dudette:**0-o... Thanks! I rock. Hee hee. You rock too! Wh00! And I am going to keep going ... this story isn't anywhere near over.

**Dark Shadowess:** Somebodies onto something here. High Five!


	14. Deception or Certainty

**:-: Technical Difficulties :-:**

_ThievesShadow

* * *

_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of ThievesShadow Me. Oh, and I do not own the song "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. … In this version she was changed to he and her to him for purposes of the Jou/Seto pairing that will make itself known later.

* * *

_

**Note:** II Anything between a pair of II is Yami and Yuugi talking to one another. II

**Note2:** Xx Anything between a pair of xX is Ryou and Bakura talking. xX

**Note3:** A_nything italisized is the computer talking. _

**Note4: Anything bold is Jonouchi's dream like sequence. More of a daydream really.

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT! **

_( Read if you didn't understand previous chapter. )_

Alright, before moving on I think I need to clarify what had happened in the previous chapter. Some of you understood where I was going dragon goddess04 and DarkShadowSprite , Congrats! Throws Confetti And some of you didn't, but that is understandable since it was pretty confusing.

The first thing that I'll explain which will ultimately lead up to what happened is the insects. They have one of two purposes, destroy information or relay information. I.e. In Mokuba the insects wanted to destroy the information, trying to seek out his mind and tear it apart bit by bit. In the case of Seto however, he was able to 're-write' they programming ... switching from destroy to relay. So when the insect was presented with a change in task it took Seto's mind and 'downloaded' it into itself and then went on its merry little way to the computer mainframe.

So technically speaking we've a bit of reversed rolls here. The computer is Seto, and Seto is the computer. Seems confusing when you read that but ... that's how it is. Computers 'mind' is in Seto, and Seto's mind is in the computer console. I hope that clarifies what happened and if not, feel free to e-mail me or whatever.Or just post another review and ask any more questions. Review responses will be at the end of the fic. n.n

* * *

_Let me tell you this,_

_I feel totally lost._

_If im asking for help _

_its only because…_

_Being with you has opened my eyes,_

_could i ever believe such a perfect surprise._

_I keep asking myself,_

_wondering how._

_I keep losing my eyes,_

_but i cannot get out._

_I'm going to fly to a place where its just you and me,_

_and nobody else_

_so we can be free._

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_This is not in mind, THIS IS NOT IN MIND!_

_(all the things you said...)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed._

_They say it's my fault but I want him so much._

_I wanna fly him away,_

_with the sun and the rain commin over my face_

_wash away all the shame._

_And when they stop and stare,_

_dont worrying me._

_Cuz im feelin for him what hes feelin for me._

_I can try to pretend i can try to forget,_

_but it's driving me mad goin' out of my head!_

_All the things he said _

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_all the things he said_

_runnin through my head_

_runnin through my head_

_all the things he said_

_(this is not in mind...)_

_(all the things he said..)

* * *

_

The group glanced around, quite confused as to why the lights had come on. The generators hadn't been working ... but maybe they were all back on line. Either that or all the backup generators were concentrating power on only one sect. of the company.

The cameras that sat stationed in each corner of the room now began moving. All focusing on one point within the hall. The center. Turning on, the familiar red flickering of small button was seen ... and soon the red turned to a faded blue. Beams of particles and lights began to dance in the center, arising from nowhere. Swirling around in a frenzy ... slowly beginning to take shape. That shape of one, Seto Kaiba.

Within only a few seconds there stood a semi-solid image of the CEO, his crystal blue eyes scanning the room. :-: Area: The main hall. Contents: ... Mokuba Kaiba, as well as three others. Lockdown still in effect. :-: Seto's mind was no longer the same, though all his memories and knowledge remained untouched ... he was solely a program. His mind consisted of only numbers.

Seto was presented with so many new things, it was almost overwhelming. He was now in control of Kaiba Corp. and all the functions that came with it. He controlled the shutters, the computers, the lockdown and security systems. Such power. But this wasn't the time to let his ego inflate. The image of himself turned, looking to his brother ... eyes going slightly wide. What had happened!

Mokuba stare in disbelief at the holographic image of his brother, his mind trying to distinguish if this was a reality or not. Was his brother standing there in the flesh? Or was this another sick joke by the computer? ... Mokuba could not tell. Still, mind fumbling with what had been presented ... it pushed aside all logic and gave the boy what he wanted to hear. :-: It's ... it's, it's Seto! He came back! I knew he would. :-:

Despite the pain that threatened to send Mokuba into an unconscious slumber, the raven-haired boy moved forward. Still in horrid shape the body was slow to react, the sudden movements that Mokuba wanted to do was all to much. There wasn't much more the body could handle ... Blood sputter from the incision that Mokuba had made across his stomach with each step ... but nothing would hinder the boy's advancement to Seto.

"Mokuba, no!" Jonouchi yelled to Mokuba, reaching out to grab the younger Kaiba's arm. Jonouchi wasn't buying this little charade at all. :-: That's not Kaiba, it can't be. Kaiba ... he's, he's dead. And this ... that image is only a trick. A distraction. :-: Jonouchi took a deep breath, getting ready to tell Mokuba the truth. What had really happened to Seto.

Ryou kept silent, understanding the intentions that Jonouchi had for stopping Mokuba ... as he too had seen the fallen CEO. :-: So then this image ... what does it mean? Why is it here:-:

Xx Probably one of Kaiba's little tricks. xX Bakura scoffed, his spirit appearing beside the white haired boy. The thief folded his arms across his chest glaring at the image.

Ryou's gaze fell upon the spirit. :-: But Kaiba is dead ... we both saw him. How could this be his work:-:

Xx Prick probably rigged this up or something, let us all hear the good word on how he's dead. xX Bakura chuckled softly. He had really never hated Kaiba ... well, up until this point. Never really payed much attention to him.

:-: Maybe. Like somehow the computers or machines can read the vitals ... and they know he's dead. Maybe that's why the projection came on, because the computers knows he's dead. :-: Ryou was really only beginning to confuse himself. He wasn't even sure he understood what he was saying.

Xx Stop thinking so hard. xX Bakura responded, watching his hikari closely. Gaze turning back to the hologram Bakura noticed something. Kaiba looked ... well different. And not in the sense that at once point he had been alive and in a body, and now he was only a bunch of lights. The expression ... his posture. They both look nothing like when we had encountered him before. Xx Ryou, look at the image. xX

Ryou nodded ever so slightly, turning to look at the image. :-: Yeah? It's Kaiba. Is there something I should be looking for:-: Ryou cocked his head to the side, the only thing he noticed was that Kaiba wasn't covered in blood and full of holes.

Xx Look at his expression. He looks ... more calm. And his posture is different. He doesn't seem like the one we've been chasing around with Jonouchi. xX Why Bakura had noticed this was beyond him. And why he even gave a damn, or said anything! Ugh.

Ryou did notice that Kaiba seemed less ... well less deranged looking. He had been looking psychotic when they were in the basement. Going all nuts with the lasers. When it got right down to it ... that didn't seem like Kaiba at all. Sure, Kaiba was a jerk ... but not a lunatic. :-: I think you're onto something. Maybe ... maybe who we were seeing before wasn't Kaiba. :-: "Wait, Jonouchi ... I thi--"

Before Ryou was able to finish Mokuba cut in, the younger Kaiba still fighting pitifully against Jonouchi. Tears were now streaming down Mokaba's already red face. :-: Why won't they let me get to Seto! I ... I just want to be near Seto. :-: Still the mind gave Mokuba the false hope, showing the image as completely solid as to give Mokuba the illusion that it was indeed his brother. "Lemme go! Seto make them let me go!" Stormy eyes gazed to the image of Seto. "Let me go!"

Emotions swelled deep within Jonouchi ad they were becoming harder and harder to supress. Watching Mokuba take the false image and say it was his brother ... No, it wasn't Seto! Shutting his eyes, Jonouchi tightened his grip upon Mokuba's wrist. "Mokuba that's not your brother!" He shouted, his voice echoing loudly within the confined space.

Mokuba paused and turned to look at Jonouchi. "If that's not him then who is it? And where is he? You said you were going to get him and you didn't! Where is he Jonouchi, huh! WHERE?" Mokuba yelled back, eyes narrowing to the blonde.

"HE'S DEAD!" Silence fell upon the room like the fog setting in. Jonouchi released Mokuba and stepped back, his gaze falling upon the stained tiles. His stomach twisted as images of Kaiba flashed before his eyes ... each reminding him or what had went on in the basements. But the finally image ... that had to be the worst ... the one his mind constructed.

**Kaiba lay in the center of a large darkened room, a single lamp giving off minimal light above. The computer's sleek metallic body shimmered as it sat hunched over the CEO. Kaiba's body was already torn up, as it had been when Jonouchi last saw ... dozens of holes within the flesh. Each oozing with fresh blood. The once pearl white coat was still a charred brown, and the eyes ... those lively eyes were up to the whites, blood red viens thick, and hugging them. "H-h-heh-heehhhlp ... h-heeehhhlp meeee."**

**Then the robot chuckled softly, turning to face Jonouchi ... who could only stand and watch. Rows and rows or razor sharp teeth protruded from her mouth, like little knives. "_Mmmmiiiiiinnnnneeeeee._" She sputtered, voice raspy and high pitched. With that the robot turned back to the CEO and shoved her face into Seto's stomach. Stabbing all the teeth into the flesh.**

**Kaiba tried to scream but was unable to. Instead, with the last bits of his strength Kaiba arched his back ... trying to keep the blood that sat in his throat at bay. But he was unsuccessful; gagging painfully Kaiba's entire body began to tremble. The machine still feasting upon its love.**

**"_Wwwee'lllll beee tooogetheeeer ... foooooreeeveeerr. Mee and myyy Seeetooo."_ Shrilling with laughter the machine pulled away, blood dripping down its slick body. A string of Kaiba's intestine sitting in her jaws. Cocking her head to the side she stabbed her hand into Kaiba's chest, bones cracking loudly and the muscle around tearing. The robot curled her fingers around Kaiba's faintly beating heart. Ba--------bum. Ba--------bum. Ba--------bum. And tore it from his chest, the organ still beating with her grip. "_Hhhiiisss heeaart belongssss to meeee._"**

"N-n-no ... no my, my brother ... He can't, no. He, He ... he wouldn't leave me. He's not .. no!" Mokuba fumbled with what Jonouchi had said. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. :-: Seto wouldn't just leave me ... he said he'd protect me, forever. :-: Tears swelled in Mokuba's eyes but he refused to let them fall as what Jonouchi spoke was lies. Seto was standing right in front of them. "You're ... you're wrong Jonouchi!"

"Silence!" The image of Seto spoke, electric blue eyes skimming the room and falling upon Mokuba. Seto knew that there was doubt to the true identity behind the image. It very well could have been the computer, but it wasn't. "Listen, don't speak. This means you Katsuya. Alright, there is reason to believe that this image is not what it seems. But there is no time to doubt me!" Folding his arms loosely across his chest Seto looked to the front doors, still sealed with the shutter. "You have to get out now ... she's coming."

Yami's eyes glances from Mokuba to the image flickering on and off before them. It looked like Seto Kaiba. Sounded like him ... but Yami was still unsure whether to take the image for the real. :-: If that is really Kaiba, then why wouldn't he come down here to tell us this? And Jonouchi seems to be pretty sure on whether Kaiba's dead or not. :-:

II Maybe Kaiba was unconscious or something, and Jonouchi took him for dead. Usually in those types of situations Jonouchi isn't one to think very hard ... just jump to the first conclusion that fits the situation. II Yuugi said, the younger boy's spirit appearing alongside the pharaoh's.

This was true. Maybe not one of the nicest things to say, but it was true. Jonouchi was short tempered and could sometimes be short-minded. :-: Perhaps. If that holds true then Kaiba is seriously injured. He must have pulled himself to one of the computers and projected this image ... :-: Yami looked to the camera's that were providing the image. The hypothesis he and his hikari produced seemed logical, but then again they could only be _so_ sure.

"I'm going to open the front shutter for you ..." The image continued to speak, lifting an arm and pointing it in the direction of the front doors. The shutter still sitting over them, preventing any from leaving. Eyes blinking slowly, the image turned to Yami ... knowing very well he was probably the most responsible of them all. "Yuugi, I need you to keep Mokuba safe ... get him to the hospital and keep him away from here."

That was it, this had to be Kaiba. Before the computer had tried so very hard to kill both Mokuba and himself, why would the machine have a sudden change of heart. Yami nodded and moved towards Mokuba. :-: I'll keep Mokuba safe. I'll protect him until you, Kaiba can finally free yourself of this place. :-:

Xx This must be the real Kaiba ... but then who the hell was that imposter? xX It was obvious to Bakura that the two Kaiba's they had seen were very different. One had been bent on destroying and killing everyone ... and this one wanted everyone to leave, as well as have Yami help his brother. The spirit's eyes looked back to the stairwell, the door slightly ajar.

All thoughts were interrupted as the loud screech of metal filled the air. All eyes immediately fell upon the front door. The shutter that had once prevented them from leaving was now rising slowly, struggling with each movement.

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed at the image of Seto Kaiba. To him, all this was some sort of plan that the computer had been scheme-ing. Jonouchi failed to see the truth that stood right in front of him. His mind still clouded from the 'death' of the one he wanted to call his lover. :-: Seto Kaiba was dead and that thing, that image wants us to leave so the computer can have him all for itself. :-:

"The shutter will be on a timer ... as I cannot let the insects or the computer leave, so please ... go while you have the chance." As the shutter finally ceased to rise, the flickering image looked to Mokuba. "Mokuba go with Yami, and let him take you to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can ... I just have a few loosen ends to tie up." With that said the image vanished, fading in an array of sudden light.

Bakura would have loved to leave, but there were some things he needed to take care of as well. No one gets away with hurting him or his vessel. Nobody. In a quick flash of light Bakura took control of Ryou, gaze falling upon the stairwell once more. :-: Vengeance. Who ever the hell that imposter Kaiba is ... they're going to pay. :-:

Yami stepped up behind Mokuba, placing a hand gently upon the younger Kaiba's shoulder. "Come on Mokuba ... let's go. We need to get you to the hospital." Yami took a deep breath and lifted Mokuba up into his arms, finding it a bit painful, as the makeshift bandage upon his chest was probably not going to hold much longer. :-: When we arrive at the hospital, we'll get some help too Yuugi. :-: The ancient pharaoh began walking to the pathway that had been opened. The storm still hanging above Domino.

Jonouchi wasn't about to leave, like hell he would. There was no way he was taking some stupid talking picture's instructions. But somewhere deep within, he believed that image. :-: Why didn't you ask it something ... like if he was dead? May have sounded dumb but at least you would have known. :-: Jonouchi looked to the stairwell, he was going to find out exactly what the hell was going on. :-: Maybe ... maybe Kaiba isn't de-- :-:

The sound of a creaking door interrupted Jonouchi's thoughts, and frantic eyes scanned the entire hall trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound had come from. Eyes stopped on the stairwell, the door opening very slowly.

Blood red hands curled around the edge of the door, and a faint raspy sound was heard as if someone was having trouble breathing. The figure removed itself from the stairwell, now fully covered by the door. Soon, as the figure shuffled into view Jonouchi caught a glimpse of the attire ... the charred coat, blood spattered flesh ... "_Where do you ... you think you're going?_"

* * *

**Alyssa: **_Alright ... I FINALLY wrote the next chapter. n.n yay for me. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with work and school. Ugh. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story ... if not let me knwo what I can do to improve. _

**Review Responses:**

**ThunderStorm101:** Thankfully the computer hasn't killed Seto's mind, she wouldn't do that because she loves him. Eeww. o.o; His body is pretty much destroyed, though it isn't technically dead ... its defiantly on its way. Heh heh heh. I'm already scheme-ing what's going to happen with that and I've many an idea.

**Green Eggs and Ham:** xD Yes, this cliff-hanger was especially evil ... makes you think. Glad you thought it was great, makes me happy. And ooh ... fight. I haven't been thinking way way in advance ... just maybe a chapter or two and I seriously never thought of how this would end. But maybe I'll use your idea ... sounds good. n.n

Almost is the key word there. Hee hee. He still doesn't even know why Kaiba was acting the way he did. Bakura thinks Kaiba was just being a jerk, he has no clue that the insects or computer had anything to do with it. I'm sure when he finds out he'll still give Kaiba a little something, but he won't kill him. o.o But I don't know yet seeing as I'm not that far.

Yeah Mokuba's had it really hard, probably second to Seto. Though it wasn't entirely clear in Chapter 13 I gave Mokuba a break, so he doesn't have the insects in him any longer. "But that was over, as the pieces of the mechanical monsters fell from the incision across the boy's belly."

Glad you liked the previous chapter, yes let's hope the Holographic Seto says something hopeful ... because everyone is probably feeling like shit. o.o'' And Seto is now in control of the cameras and basically anything electronic that the mainframe can reach ... he has the power!

**fallen-angel-of-repression:** I do like a few other couples, and I was thinking about writing a fic. based on them ... but I'd like to finish this story first. Well anyway if you give me a list of ones you like I'll see if they match to any of mine ... if so I may be able to write a story on one of them. n.n Ooooh, that's a new one, pukariffic. Hee hee, glad you like all the gore because there's always more to come. wh00ja!

**rubisora18117:** xD I love the way you put it, Hologram Dead Person. Hee hee. And yay! I'm scaring people. What scares me is thinking what I would do if all this actually happened ... and I really, really hope it NEVER happens.

**dragon goddess04:** Thanks for the review, and let's hope they get out. Heh heh. You're one of two people to understand what happened to Congrats!

**daughterofanubis:** Nope, Seto isn't dead ... he's in the computer. And I'm glad you love it! Thanks. n.n

**yamiseto'sgrl:** I hope you understand now, I explained it above if you didn't see it. If you still have questions feel free to e-mail me ... my address is on my profile page.

**DarkShadowSprite:** I've already begun to read over the first few chapters. I've gotten through four or five already ... though I haven't changed them in yet. I don't know how I didn't notice, oh probably because he's considered a minor character. But xD, there's more to come for him.

Seto's body is pretty much destroyed, but I don't think it's time for him to die. And yep, you are the second person to understand what happened with the bugs. Yay for you! Congrats! And I feel bad for Mokuba too, really bad. Poor kid is going through a living hell ... both he and his brother.

**PEGASUS052087:** I hope my above description helps you out, and you understand what's going on. If not e-mail me and I'll help to explain it more.

**The Angel Of Writing:** Will do. nn And I'm glad you like my writing, there is always more to come.


End file.
